True Love Conquers All
by HappyDude88
Summary: Emily wants it, Naomi can't help herself.  Can they overcome the areas of family conflict, infidelity, lies and secrets to become a true love that can conquer all.
1. Introduction & Day One At Roundsview

**Hi**

**This is my second fanfiction I've created, so there is bound to be some lines that don't sound right or areas where I will improve with future practice.**

**Story begins around the background of what happened in Series 3, then develops into new areas, due to the storyline.**

**This will be 30 chapters long – There will be updates when possible.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Intro**

Emily Fitch knew what she was and knew what she wanted and that was only thing. From the moment she saw her at middle school, it was her special one. Once she found out that she was off to Roundsview College, it was time to seize the opportunity. Although living in denial and determined to keep her twin sister, Katie on side, deep down she had met the girl of her dreams.

Naomi Campbell was idealistic, hated injustice and couldn't stand people telling lies about her. Personally, she couldn't give a fuck what anyone else thought about her, Katie certainly thinking she was a stuck-up bitch. A charged moment with Emily at the final middle school prom had left Naomi angry, but with Emily for telling everyone that she was gay, when clearly she had made the first move. She thought she had seen the last of her and was relieved for that, until introduction day at their new education home.

**Chapter 1**

"Lastly, Emily Fitch" New tutor Kieran McManus had just completed reading out the list of his tutor group, 3B.

Emily was sitting next to her twin sister, Katie Fitch, who was quite clearly fidgeting around. Emily moved her face towards the direction of Naomi Campbell, the girl she had idolised, cherished and wanted throughout middle school. Naomi was completely oblivious to Emily's expression instead intending to focus on the front of the hallway, attempting to ignore the jibing from the volatile James Cook. Emily's mind started racing, she muttered out:

"Fucking hell, Unbelievable…" Maybe, she couldn't believe her luck, maybe it was realising that she couldn't get out of Katie's shadow. Two years of drama was bound to follow.

Three hours later, the group were all in the classroom, Kieran demanding they get to know each other, by standing up and telling a unique fact about them. Katie was first to stand up, beaming that she had always had a boyfriend since seven years old. That made Emily angry, because deep down, she was jealous of the attention that Katie received from the opposite sexuality.

"You," pointed Kieran to Naomi.

Naomi stood up, and calmly gave her fact to the class.

"I'm Naomi; I don't give monkeys what anyone says about me, I'm a very creative individual."

Katie sniggered at that comment, Naomi turning around and giving her the evils. Soon afterwards, it was Emily's turn, not as confident as Naomi at presenting herself.

"I'm Emily (cleared her throat) I….don't know who am I and what I am." She sat back down again.

At this point, Naomi turned around again, to see Emily's face; Emily couldn't bear to look at her. It was clear that the previous between them could well be a problem to be dealt with first…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily Struggles To Fit In….**


	2. Emily Struggles To Fit In

**Chapter 2**

James Cook was celebrating his 17th birthday and had thrown a party at his Uncle's pub. He invited Emily and Katie, but Naomi was not welcome. That didn't seem to bother Naomi, but it was troubling Emily, who secretly texted Naomi to come. Fifteen minutes later, Naomi showed up at the Fishponds Tavern. Katie was furious to see her there.

"For fuck sake, who invited her," said Katie

"Please Katie, give her a chance." Emily responded

"Why should I? She tried to fuck you before college, who would do that to you?" said Katie.

Emily was now really annoyed with her sister, as Naomi said 'hi' and sat down in a corner. The atmosphere at the party was dreadful; Cook's drunken antics did not impress anyone. Soon afterwards, Cook found out that Freddie's sister, Karen was attending a birthday party for her hairdressing friend, the daughter of gangster Johnny White. The group descended on the party. It gave Naomi and Emily the chance to have a brief discussion down the road.

"So, is Katie going to come over and zip your mouth then!" said Naomi cheekily.

"Strangely, I'm not a biological DNA version of Katie; I can do my own thing." Emily said.

Naomi starts giggling.

"What's so funny?" said Emily.

"You, you are really funny, now let's go and get wankered." Naomi said, skipping past Emily with a sense of delight and confidence. As Cook struggles to get past the intimidating bouncers, Effy talks to Emily, urging her to step out of her sister's shadow.

"Step out of the shadow, you are a doormat and you really shouldn't be." Effy suggested.

"I know!" Emily said, looking confused.

"Otherwise, everyone will walk all over you in life, and you shouldn't suffer from that." Effy finished her sentence…as the gang managed to get into the disco hall. However, this was minus Emily, who couldn't stand everything and decided not to go in.

"Where did Emily go?" said Naomi.

"I think she remained outside." Effy said. "Maybe she didn't get in…"

Naomi sneaked away from the group to try and find Emily, who started to walkaway from the scene. Emily was hurting inside, but stopped when Naomi called out to her.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted.

Emily turned around and Naomi walked up to her sweet, beautiful face.

"Why aren't you coming in? It's going to be a fun night…" said Naomi.

"No, it won't be. I shouldn't be there, no-one wants me here…" suggested Emily.

"I want you here…said Naomi"

Naomi paused from finishing her sentence and looked into Emily's eyes. Emily's heartbeat started to increase, as Naomi touched her shoulder, moving her hand around it.

"What are you doing, Naomi." A curious Emily responded.

"Touching you Em, that's what I'm doing." Naomi said.

She wanted to kiss Emily so badly, but the fear was there. At this point, Emily made the final decision.

"Naomi, fuck off…leave me alone, I don't need this." Emily said, turning away from Naomi and walking away.

Emily disappeared from the scene, leaving Naomi left on the path, crestfallen. Had she blown her chance, or was Emily just playing hard to get….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Effy Gives Emily Some Home Truths**


	3. Effy Gives Emily Some Home Truths

**Chapter 3**

Emily was still feeling depressed, by the time Thomas arrived in Bristol. He needed to pay Johnny White money of face the consequences. Once again, the gang met up, Thomas with plenty of drugs to sell with the assistance of the master, Cook to get the money he needed. Emily, Katie, Pandora and Effy turned up in a taxi, interrupting a friendly conversation between JJ, Freddie and Cook.

"Girls, we were just talking about tits, and then you turned up!" said the charming Cook.

"Bitch!" said Emily, though she clearly looked flattered by Cook's intentions. Her smile soon disappeared, when she spotted Naomi in the distance.

"For fuck sake, who invited her AGAIN? I wish she never existed," said an agitated Katie.

"I did" Effy responded. "Naomi's part of the group so put up or shut up."

"Hi!" said Naomi

"Sorry I was late, traffic is a fucking nightmare, and Effy said that a guy needed a hand with selling some weed?" Naomi continued.

"Yeah, you like doing weed, then attempting to fuck people who are so not interested…" said Katie, turning to Emily.

"Bye," said Naomi.

"Jesus Christ! She didn't kiss me!" said Emily.

"Yes she did, she practically leaped onto you." Katie said, trying to put a vain defence of her self-control over her sister.

"I fucking kissed her," said Emily. Naomi turned around to face Emily. Emily continued her mini-speech. "Look, I was pissed, took some heroin and, argh, I felt like fucking kissing her, happy now!" said Emily.

Cook blurted out laughing, then came up with an interesting dare for the pair.

"Quality, tell you what, why don't you give us a sensational demonstration now then?" said Cook.

"OK, if it will shut everyone up." Naomi said.

Naomi rushed towards Emily and kissed her passionately on the lips. The rest of the gang were stunned, Pandora felt like puking, JJ looked like he'd seen a ghost. Naomi pulled away from Emily, full of the cocky confidence she enjoyed showing.

"There, now is everyone happy!" said Naomi.

She got a shock though, as Emily was furious and slapped Naomi with venomous force.

"Right ok, show's over." Effy said, "Now Cook, you promised us a party, so where the fuck is it?"

Cook opened up a secret stairway to the underground party they were all heading for.

Later on at the party, Emily was holding onto a bag of weed that she hadn't sold yet. She looked more confused than ever before. Effy came up to her attempting to make Emily face the facts

"You're gay, aren't you?" Effy suggested.

"No! I'm not." Emily replied with a high tone.

"Come on, it doesn't take a genius to solve this equation, you like fanny!" Effy said.

Emily sighed at Effy, but still attempted to carry on her denial about her sexuality.

"I'm not gay, okay. Naomi is I'm not!" Emily said.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi And Emily Finally Find Common Ground**

"Emily, face the facts. You liked that kiss, I know Naomi did, otherwise you wouldn't have been locked together for so long. You only slapped her for us, otherwise you would have responded." Effy said.

"Leave me alone, and mind your own fucking business." Emily said, walking away from another party.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Emily, before it's too late. What are you scared of?" Effy shouted, as she returned to the party.

Emily's mind was spinning around like crazy, what would happen next….


	4. Pandora's, Pyjamas & Panasonic's!

**Chapter 4**

Despite reeling from Thomas being deported back to the Congo, Pandora arranges a pyjama party for the girls, in a bid to get to know them better. She can see the friction between Naomi and the twins, plus Effy's clear dislike of Katie. However, a party never ends how you planned it, especially when Effy decides to bring some MDMA around and spike the caramel cakes and chocolate cake that is being made by Pandora's mum, Angela.

An oblivious Pandora, Effy and Katie are cooking the food. Meanwhile, Emily arrives outside, still feeling very reluctant around everyone. This is highlighted further, when Naomi turns up.

"Hi." Naomi called out to Emily.

"Shit!" Emily mutters, before turning around and smiles at Naomi.

"This pyjama party is a bad idea, how does Panda think we can all get on." Emily said

Naomi shrugs her shoulders, and then says something that leaves Emily startled.

"I don't wear pyjamas, I sleep naked." Naomi says.

"Thanks! I really didn't want to hear that, especially when I fantasise…." Emily replied, stopping mid-sentence, realising she may have gone too far.

"Fantasise, what do you dream of Em?" Naomi said.

Emily had to quickly make up an answer, to stop the interrogative questioning….

"Footballers, they are so hot!" Emily said, looking into the sky at this point.

"Emily, stop lying, you don't even know where Arsenal play in England, so if you are dreaming about Beckham, then you are living with the fairies!" said Naomi.

At this point, Emily bursts out laughing, triggering a similar response from Naomi. Pandora overhears the laughing and opens the door…

"Hey, Mum more friends, Emily and Naomi." Pandora shouts out, excitedly.

Angela arrives at the door and urges Pandora to calm down and take a deep breath. Naomi and Emily remove their shoes and join the others in the kitchen. Naomi now with thoughts racing through her mind of what Emily actually dreams about at night.

Three hours later, the girls are all dancing upstairs, clearly all high on MDMA. Angela has collapsed on the floor, also drugged up. Having had fun on the bouncy castle with Effy, Naomi heads upstairs. Emily hasn't been seen since the pair dumped Angela on the floor of her room. Naomi opens the bedroom door, looking a bit concerned.

"Hello! Em, are you around…."shouted Naomi.

There was no response and Naomi turned her back and started to head out, when she heard a noise from one of the wardrobe doors.

"Hello." Naomi called out again, clearly feeling fortunate that Angela was completely out cold.

Emily was inside the wardrobe cupboard, she had locked herself in, luckily with a bottle of white wine in company.

"Fucking piece of shit, argh!" shouted Emily, struggling to get out of the door.

Naomi walked over, opened the door and couldn't hold back the hysterics….

"My god, you really get yourself into some clumsy positions, do you?" said Naomi.

Emily couldn't hold back the laughing either, then wiped a tear back from her eye and made a suggestion that would change everything forever between them.

"Get in the cupboard Naomi." Emily said.

"Ha! I'm not that stupid, do I have a tattoo saying stupid on…." Naomi replied, being cut off mid-sentence by an arousing Emily.

"Kiss me Naomi, fucking just kiss me, okay…" said Emily.

There was a brief pause, as Naomi digested Emily's last sentence. Suddenly, Emily dragged Naomi into the cupboard, closed the door and kissed her passionately, slowly, then faster with more force.

Naomi pulled away from Emily, and asked her a simple question.

"You're gay, aren't you?" said Naomi.

"Yes Naoms, I'm gay, satisfied?" said Emily.

"Massively!" said Naomi, pulling Emily in for another long-lingering kiss.

Soon afterwards, Naomi and Emily and locked in a passionate embrace, with Naomi in total control of the situation. She was fucking Emily, having her legs over her thighs, Emily moaning with pleasure as Naomi caressed her soft, supple neck, pulling her in for the occasional juicy French kiss. As they fucked harder, the sound from inside the cupboard was getting louder, unbeknown to the pair the danger they were facing….

"Harder, harder, harder!" moaned Emily, as Naomi continued to dominate proceedings.

"Do you want to fuck me…"suggested Naomi, as Emily took a swig of the wine, and then pushed Naomi forcefully against a wall.

"Whoa!" screamed the pair as they fell out of the cupboard and into another bedroom, which was clearly not in Pandora's house.

"What the fuck…" said Naomi.

"Are we next door?" said Emily, seeing a DVD and a video camera set-up by the television, which gave her a dirty thought.

"Jesus, I think we are fucking next door." Naomi said, confirming Emily's initial assumption.

"I've got a dirty idea, a really dirty idea…" Emily suggested, whispering the thought in Naomi's ear.

"Are you crazy?" Naomi said, as Emily set the recording up.

"Yep, crazy about you…" said Emily, pulling Naomi to the camera, to introduce themselves.

"No, I don't think so Ems. It's a nice thought, but I want our thing to be special, not infront of a camera!" Naomi said.

Emily realised that Naomi was serious and saw her reasoning, but she still wanted to kiss her and kiss her on DVD.

"Okay Naomi, no sex, that's fine. However, I do want to kiss you, and on a blank DVD too!" Emily said, giving Naomi a cheeky little wink.

Naomi gave in to Emily's cheesy demand and as Emily pressed record, they started locking lips. Around two minutes later, when they decided that enough was enough, a weird bloke walked into the bedroom, it was actually his house!

"What the, what the shitter is going on here!" said the stranger, catching Naomi pulling her jeans back on.

"We were getting friendly…thanks for the use of the camera, I've never had so much fun with a Panasonic!" said Emily, chuckling away from the scene.

"I shall call the police, you were trespassing on my property, you disgusting young woman…" said the stranger, attempting to scare Naomi.

"With what evidence eh…" said Naomi.

Naomi walked past the stranger, and then left one more insult into his face.

"And your bed, man it was so comfortable, you'd earn a lot of money on EBAY if you auctioned it up. Some people are just parasites, and you are the biggest jerk that ever existed, tosser!" said Naomi, as she left the bedroom to catch up with Emily.

Standing outside Pandora's house, where a wild party was taking place, thanks to Katie's boyfriend's contacts, Naomi and Emily reflected on their afternoon of lust.

"Best fun I've had for ages." Naomi said.

"Yeah, me too, I've always like experimenting." Emily said….

A taxi approached and parked up, for Naomi to get back to the other side of Bristol.

"I'll see you at college next week." Emily said, giving Naomi another slow, juicy kiss.

"See you later." Naomi said, as she climbed into the cab. "Oh and Em, you are the best kisser around, I can't wait to do it again." Naomi said, as she shut the door and got driven away.

Emily was now on top of the world…could they keep their burdening relationship under wraps…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi is scared of public conflicts….**


	5. A Private Or A Public Matter

**Chapter 5**

The Fishponds Tavern was holding one of its traditional, poorly-attended pub quizzes. The lads, Cook, Freddie and JJ were storming ahead as usual, largely because the rest of the customers didn't really care. Emily and Naomi were at the pub, together and taking part, though clearly not as seriously as the lads. Meantime, Effy comes into the pub, with a stranger, in an effort to spite the lads.

"Effy, who's your friend?" Emily enquired.

"Emily, this is….what's your name again?" Effy responded, clearly embarrassing the poor bloke.

"James." He said.

"Yep, get the drinks in, I'm gasping!" said Effy.

Effy then bends down to Naomi and Emily, entering whispering mode.

"Cute guy, he's very sensible." She says, before joining James at the bar. She took a deep stare at Freddie in the process.

Emily and Naomi looked rather stunned at Effy's clear usage of this bloke.

"Romantic!" said Naomi.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, looks gay to be honest with you." Emily suggested.

"Why? Interested…." Naomi joked.

"No, of course not, there's only one person for me…" Emily said, pushing her hand towards Naomi, who instantly pulled away.

"What?" Emily said, her face looking a bit lost.

"Not now, I want to play the quiz!" said Naomi, clearly making a feeble excuse.

"Um, we've just missed the last three questions hun and to be honest with you, all we will get for winner is some toilet roll, which Cook has probably put his crayola dick in already!" said Emily, moving her fidgeting hand towards Naomi again. Once again, Naomi wasn't interested.

"What is wrong with you?" Emily snared, wiping a tear from her left eye.

"Not here Ems, not where people may be looking." Naomi responded, taking a swig of her vodka and coke.

"Fine, I know where I stand." Emily responded angrily, getting up and leaving the pub.

Naomi didn't say anything held her breath and attempted to put on an uncaring act of symphony, largely with the likes of Effy and JJ being around. However, after about five minutes, she realised how stupid she had been. Emily Fitch was the special one, stop fucking her about was clearly the message rotating through her brain. Naomi exited the pub, and spotted Emily by a tree, puking up her drink. Emily clearly had been shocked by Naomi's lack of public affection and as the sun started to set on another glorious spring day in Bristol, Naomi walked up towards Emily, who was just about recovering her emotions. Naomi tapped her on the shoulder. Emily turned around, stared into Naomi's eyes, put her hands on her hips and clearly looked serious, she demanded an explanation.

"So, why are you in such a foul mood?" Emily hinted.

"I'm sorry." Naomi apologised, but it didn't seem to mean much.

"You can't switch me off like a light switch Naomi; I don't work in the on/off function! You either want me or you don't." Emily suggested.

"It's not that simple, I know how I feel, but I lack confidence." Naomi concurred.

"Yeah you do, coz I don't understand why one minute you are fucking me in a cupboard at Panda's, yet in a pub, you won't hold my hand! Naomi, sort yourself out and make your sodden mind up!" Emily ranted, clearly laying down her intentions.

"Emily, I want to fuck you every day, but I don't want to see us like this in public. Not yet anyway, not till I know we are going somewhere." Naomi said.

Emily took a deep breath; could she deal with a private relationship, yet act as if nothing had happened in public?

"Then you will have to find someone else then, because I WILL NOT accept being fucked around." Emily concluded, storming off in a huff.

"Emily! Emily!" Naomi called out, but it was too late. Emily had gone and wasn't going to listen to vain excuses.

Had Naomi blown it….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi Attempts To Make Amends**


	6. Effy Hands Naomi A Confidence Boost

**Chapter 6**

In the common room on lunch and Cook was gathering momentum for his Student President campaign. Backed up by supporting roles in JJ and Pandora, he seemed to be able to steamroll the opposition, in the form of the unpopular, geeky Crispin and the politically challenged Naomi Campbell.

Naomi was sat alone on a sofa, reading more of Hamlet. She had decided to run, but had already concluded that she had little chance of winning. Even Emily was supporting Cook, though more in a background capacity. Effy and Pandora spotted Naomi's clear loneliness.

"Look at her, I do feel sorry for her." Effy said.

"I know, wacker, she will be okay." Pandora said.

"Shut up! You don't care, you are supporting Cook anyways." Effy enquired.

"Oh, Cookie is amazing; I think he would be an awesome President. I mean compulsory sex before exams, that's a stunning policy!" Pandora said.

Effy looked surprised at Pandora's determination to have Cook in power, just as Emily walked past.

"Hey, Ems who are you supporting?" Effy said.

"Cook, I mean he has everything." Emily said.

"Emily, don't lie. You are only doing this to spite Naomi." Effy suggested.

"Oh Naomi can go and fuck herself, Gordon Brown has more friends than she does." Emily said, as she goes off to her next lesson. As she did, she looked at Naomi, gave her the evils and walked off again. Naomi made brief eye contact with Emily and then heavily sighed again. Effy then made a gesture which gave Naomi hope. Don't give up was the simple message.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi Needs Help**


	7. Vodka Becomes The Perfect Headache Cure

**Chapter 7**

The heart-to-heart with Effy gives Naomi a bit of hope with Emily. After college, she goes round to the Fitch house, only to be greeted by no answer from the door. As she turned around, she came face-to-face with a dejected Emily.

"Don't you ever give up?" Emily said casually.

"Em, we shouldn't be like this, we should be blissfully happy." Naomi suggested.

"No Naomi, the night you told me that being like 'that' in public was the night I realised you didn't want me." "Now, can you just fuck off, I have a splitting headache." Emily said, clearly frustrated by Naomi's former stance. She brushes Naomi aside and opens the door. Sensing an opportunity, Naomi follows her in. As Emily turns around to close the door, her anger continues to boil over.

"GET OUT! Or I'll call the police, I'll get you done for harassment!" said Emily.

"Go on then, what's stopping you!" Naomi responded…."except guilt, remorse, hurt, lust….."

"What do you want?" Emily shouted.

"My election campaign, it is faltering badly and I need your help." Naomi said, pulling a loving expression on her face towards Emily.

Emily took a deep sigh; she knew that she only was getting involved with Cook, to spite Naomi, though of course, she would deny that. It was time to forget what had happened in the past. After all, Roundsview needed a strong president, not a comedy clown.

"There's a bottle of vodka on the kitchen top, bring it up to my room and we can start hatching a plan." Emily suggested.

As she went up the stairs, Naomi remembered something she had said outside.

"I thought you had a headache." Naomi said.

"Yeah, might as well make it worse, eh!" Emily said, giggling as she disappeared out of sight.

Hours later, with the girls giggling the night away and a plan in place, it was crystal clear that Naomi and Emily, now on their second vodka bottle, had way too much to drink.

"I can just see your election campaign message, the speech you will say when you win, in bright lights. Naomi, I'm the chosen one!" said Emily, smiling.

"You know, I thought that might be quite catchy to say." Naomi's response was swift.

"Catchy! I think a real politician might be more interesting!" Emily said.

Naomi was giggling away, taking small sips of vodka, thinking about how dirty and mad this drunken conversation could get.

"Do you think I can win?" Naomi suggested.

"Of course you can, come on Naoms, Cook – I mean he's no competition, I predict a landslide!" Emily said.

"Really, who are you, Mystic Meg?" Naomi responded, leaving Emily in a fit of laughter.

Afterwards, there was an awkward silence between the girls. It was clear that they wanted to take this to another level, if fear didn't start in the way. Naomi broke the silence with a proposition that might get Emily interested or ruin the atmosphere.

"I am going to propose something to you?" Naomi said, moving up from her laying position to face Emily.

"Yeah," Emily said in a slurred voice, as she copied Naomi's movement.

"If I win, it will be down to you? So, here's an incentive as a result…" Naomi said.

Emily doused the rest of the vodka bottle her throat.

"What? Gift vouchers, shopping trip to ASDA!" Emily said.

"Fuck me!" said Naomi

"What, now?" Emily said, in an intrigued voice with a furrowed eyebrow.

"No, when I win the election!" said Naomi

Emily looked at Naomi. She wanted the moment to be now, to take advantage of the situation, not when Naomi wanted to play the game.

"Thanks, I'll have to get back to you, see if I get any better offers?" said Emily.

"Playing hard to get then?" said Naomi

Emily lay back down, wiping a small tear from her right eye.

"Yeah, maybe?" said Emily.

At that moment, Emily went out like a light. Naomi turned to see her snoring away, realising this conversation had gone a little too far.

"Fucking hell!" said Naomi, as she struggled up and crept out of Emily's room, without Emily noticing.

It seemed like things had just got a bit more complicated….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Classroom Passion**


	8. Classroom Clinch

**Chapter 8**

As Emily predicted, Naomi turned out to be the surprising landslide winner of the election, must to the frustration of James Cook. Cook's response was to make a mockery of Naomi's winning speech, sticking his ass out at her. Naomi ran off and hid in a classroom, feeling upset that her victorious moment had been ruined. Whilst Katie and Pandora laughed at Cook's moral victory, Emily was disgusted by his behaviour and ran off in search of Naomi. She walked past Kieran's empty classroom, when she saw the blonde with her back faced towards the door. Emily quickly realised that Naomi needed cheering up; maybe that offer was a bit more tempting now….

Emily opened the door; spotted Kieran's key had been left on the filing cabinet and quietly locked the door, without Naomi noticing.

"Naomi" Emily called out to her.

Naomi reluctantly turned around to face her. Emily kept walking towards her, then perched onto the desk opposite Naomi.

"Why is it me, why am I always embarrassed?" Naomi said, still struggling to cope with the humiliation.

"Ignore him honey…you won, that's what matters." Emily said, trying to reassure her.

"What's the point, they won't notice by next week. All I wanted to do was make changes. Try and change this shithole." Naomi told the redhead.

"It's not all that bad. If he can't accept defeat, then so what. You stuck it up his ass, I'm proud of you." Emily said.

"Really" Naomi said, her spirits slightly rose by this motivational speech.

"Naomi, you know that proposition you made the other night at mine?" Emily said.

"Em, forget it, I was totally fucking trashed, probably said something I shouldn't have." Naomi said, attempting to dismiss where this conversation might lead.

However, Emily had only one intention, she couldn't give a flying fuck what Naomi had just said. She leaped up from her desk, cupped her hands around Naomi's cheek and gave her a beautiful, juicy kiss, before pulling away again. Emily gazed into Naomi's eyes, with a smile that suggested she wanted to take things further.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Naomi said.

Emily nodded her head like a nodding dog, which made Naomi smile. In an instant, she grabbed hold of Emily into a tight embrace. They kissed each other furiously, with Naomi pushing Emily towards the back of the classroom. Emily moaned in pleasure, whilst the movements were being made. Naomi pushed Emily onto a table at the back of the class. Folders and books went flying as Naomi continued to dominate, like she normally did during sex. Naomi removed Emily cardigan with ease, as Emily moved her left arm around Naomi's sweet blond hair, increasing the flow of their kissing. Emily then starting to unbutton Naomi's multi-coloured shirt, screeching as the girls rolled off the table and started rolling around the floor. Naomi regained her position of authority, by slowly dragging Emily up from the floor, still locked in their passionate embrace, neither stemming the flow of their kissing. Suddenly realising the extent of the scenario, Naomi pulled away for a brief moment.

"Emily, someone might come in, someone might be looking." Naomi said, looking a little bit concerned. It might be a public place, but Naomi still wanted to keep this a private matter.

For once, this didn't bother Emily, who moved away from Naomi and rolled the blinds up, so no-one could see what they were doing. Emily put her 'making love' face on, revealing that no-one could distract them now.

"The door is locked, the windows are shut and the blinds are down. Now, enough talking don't you think?" Emily suggested

Naomi raced across like the speed of a racing car and straight into Emily's lips. Emily finished the job of unbuttoning Naomi's shirt, removing it with care and attention that Naomi liked, after all, clothing was priceless to her. For now it wasn't though, as she wrapped her arms around Emily's top, forcing Emily to lift her arms up to remove it. Naomi led Emily towards the front of the classroom, pushing Emily hard against the wall. With Emily's face against it, Naomi started kissing the back of Emily's neck, unfastening Emily's bra as quick as anyone can count to 1-2-3. Naomi planted kisses around the back of Emily's back, and then continued back up the erotic neck area. At this point, Emily turned around, flung off her bra, and locked lips with Naomi again, pulling Naomi's bra off, and throwing it miles across the room. She started to place hungry kisses around Naomi's neck, whilst the pair moved their busy hands onto each other's jeans, removing each other's belts with lightning speed. It might have started slowly, but now both the speed and temperature were intensifying, Emily kissing Naomi's earlobe, as she managed to move her legs out of her jeans. She grabbed Naomi's hips and turned the tables, pinning her against the whiteboard, desperate to get more lip action. Naomi followed suit with her denim jeans and didn't seem to care that it was Emily doing most of the work. Naomi regained command, taking the opportunity to satisfy Emily the best she could.

"Desk!" Naomi managed to say underneath all the heavy breathing and constant mouth-to-mouth action. Emily obliged and allowed Naomi to lift her upto the short distance of Kieran's desk. With her left hand cupped over Naomi's cheek, Emily moved her right hand away from Naomi, chucking off all the possessions from Kieran's desk – including a porno magazine he'd confiscated from Cook earlier in the day and numerous pieces of useless stationary. Naomi gently laid Emily on the desk and the pair quickly went back to their frequent kissing, arms brushing through each other's hair. Naomi removed herself from Emily's lips and started working her way down Emily's naked body.

"I want you, I fucking want you." Emily said, as Naomi planted kisses around Emily soft, supple neck, and then worked down her shoulders, licking her tits that made Emily moan loudly with pleasure, indicating that she was enjoying the work. Naomi continued to work down the body, kissing Emily's thighs and legs, removing her cotton knickers, whilst the redhead still managed to run her busy hands through Naomi's hair. Naomi reached Emily's clit, running a finger around it to arose Emily, before licking her clit. She was desperate to see Emily climax. Naomi planted a finger inside Emily, moving herself back up towards Emily, giving her a couple of filthy kisses. She allowed Emily to kiss her neck as she managed to put a second finger inside her. By now, Emily was feeling Naomi's work big time, as the blonde began to intensify her work, sticking a third finger inside Emily. Emily started groaning, moaning in pleasure, unable to speak due to her heavy breathing. Naomi released herself from Emily, licking some of Emily's orgasm, in an attempt to get Emily's attention again.

"Mmmm…tastiest thing I've had all day." Naomi said.

Emily responded by kissing Naomi's shoulder hard, digging her nails into Naomi's back. She hadn't experienced this before, clearly realising that Naomi must be experienced in this department. This didn't seem to put her off, as she managed to roll Naomi over, so she got on top. The girls enjoyed at least a five-minute make-off session of more kissing, which got juicier and intense with each kiss. Emily couldn't get enough of Naomi's hair, still focused on running her hands through the blonde's soft hair, whilst moving her left hand down to play with one of Naomi's tits. Slowly, Emily repeated Naomi's trick, though she seemed to prefer kissing Naomi's tits, rather than licking them like Naomi did.

"Ems, inside!" Naomi said, amongst the constant heavy breathing still going on. Emily wasted no time in obliging to what her lover wanted and put two fingers straight inside Naomi, Naomi sucking her own fingers, eyes closed as Emily thrusting her fingers harder inside her.

"Open your eyes baby." Emily said, as she made things faster. Her fingers were hurting, but with satisfaction rather than pain. She wanted to do this as quickly as possible. Naomi moaning, not quite as loud as Emily, but enjoying what the redhead was doing to her. Naomi climaxed and Emily did likewise with Naomi's orgasm, licked her tongue around it, and then dipped a finger around what she created, climbed onto Naomi's body again and placed it inside her tongue. The pair kissed again, this time far slower for the next few moments, before Emily rested her face on Naomi's neck, dozing off

They had done it and managed to satisfy each other in the process. Although it wasn't in bed, this was the next best thing as far as Naomi and Emily was concerned. They were back on, for now at least….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi Befriends Thomas**


	9. Naomi Offers A Friend In Need

**Chapter 9**

Thomas Tomone was struggling to settle in the UK, after his move from the Congo. No family, a lack of understanding with his course mates and despite being part of the gang and in a happy relationship with Pandora, he was finding life not as he hoped it would be in Bristol. He needed someone who could help him through this stage and surprisingly, it's Naomi who becomes rather close to him….

It is a bright spring afternoon and Thomas is sitting on a large hill overlooking the city, he has a rather rough day and is starting to feel insecure about Pandora's whereabouts, as she constantly makes excuses to avoid him. Naomi has left college late, as she is busy filming a media project, because her group partner, James Cook is as lazy and inadequate as ever. She starts to walk home, but then spots Thomas, sitting alone out of the corner of her eye. She walks over towards him.

"Hi Thomas" Naomi said.

Thomas looks over to see the beautiful blonde standing over him. Naomi sits down alongside him.

"Had a rough day?" Naomi suggested, as she gets her cigarettes out and lights up.

"No-one understands me. I thought this country was where I wanted to be; now I'm not so sure." Thomas said.

"You miss home?" Naomi replied.

"Sometimes, though I do like the independence I have now." Thomas said, clearly in a very thoughtful mood.

"Well, the weather's shit, but you will get used to this country." Naomi said, finishing off her fag.

"Why are you being so nice Naomi? We've barely spoken since I moved here?" Thomas said.

Naomi sighed, then revealed a bit of a surprise to him.

"I like you Thomas; I think you are honourable, kind, one of those blokes who seem to be nice all around. I mean, when you think of Freddie and Cook, all they think about is 'Ooh, who I shall sleep with tonight!" Naomi said, smirking at her latest remark.

It did make Thomas laugh though.

"If you need to talk to me about anything, then feel free to do so." Naomi said, getting up to leave.

Thomas called out to Naomi and shouted 'Thanks,' Naomi turned back around, smiled and in an instant, had disappeared.

The next day, Naomi has finished the media project on her own, but has been kind enough to burn off a DVD for Cook to hand in. She heads around to Cook's room in Halls, but is in for a bit of a surprise. As she walks down the hallway, she gets a text from her secret lover, Emily.

"_**Hey beautiful, Thomas has a club night tonight, see you in the Oblivion, 9pm. Miss u loads baby. Xxx Em"**_

As Naomi is about to respond to her sweet message, she catches a glimpse of Pandora exiting Cook's room and the pair are enjoying a very sweet kiss. At this stage, Naomi gets out her phone and video record the kiss. It looks like Pandora might well have been caught out.

"Nice, nice Panda, sure I can't tempt you back for more." Cook suggested.

"Cookie stop it, I'd love to, but I've gotta go." Pandora says, kissing him again. At this point, Naomi hides behind a wall as Pandora runs past, totally having no idea what Naomi has just seen or heard.

So, what will Naomi do now? She has incriminating evidence, but will she keep quiet, or tell Thomas what she has found out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi Makes A Horrible Mistake**


	10. Naomi Makes A Terrible Mistake

**Chapter 10**

At Thomas club night, the party looks like it will be in full swing. Emily is waiting outside, bumping into a bemused and rather downbeat Effy outside the nightclub.

"Hi, are you OK?" Emily said, looking a bit concerned.

Effy shrugged her shoulders

"Where's Cook?" Emily asked.

"How would I know?" Effy said.

"Hang on; I thought you two were together?" Emily suggested.

"Nope, I'm fucking him when I want to, but I'm not seeing him." Effy replied, still looking downcast.

"Well, Cook probably hasn't even heard of the word 'relationship!' I'd take that as a compliment." Emily said which made Effy snigger.

Effy then turned the tables and asked Emily about her love life.

"So, what about you and Blondie…." Effy said.

Emily's expression changed to one of confusion.

"Naomi, let's just say it's complicated…" Emily said.

"You are gay, aren't you?" Effy said.

"NO! I just like Naomi, that's all." Emily said, clearly in denial.

"Doesn't take a scientist to work out what's going on though?" Effy said, before an awkward silence went across the pair.

Effy broke the silence by suggesting something that Emily would like.

"Forget the shit that relationships give us tonight? Let's go in there and get so monumentally fucked up, how does that sound?" Effy suggested.

"Sounds like an excellent plan!" Emily said.

At this point, Thomas catches a glimpse of Emily's hair and shouts the pair down to the front of the queue. Effy and Emily are soon joined by a bubbly Cook, much to Effy's disappointment, a less than excited JJ and Katie, who seems to be looking for another random bloke to shag.

"Nuit super, live band, this is going to rock! Everyone's coming, Freddie on his way and Naomi is already inside." Thomas said.

Emily looked horrified that her 'girlfriend' had not let her know that she was already here.

"Where?" said Emily, which posed a unpleasant expression from her twin sister.

Inside the club, Naomi was dancing away to the band. She was already clearly full of booze and had taken some white powder as well. Emily is with Pandora and spots her looking already fucked up. Rather than have words for the lack of communication, Emily sees this as an opportunity to take advantage of Naomi's lack of physical mind. As Emily heads for the dancefloor, Effy lets slip to Katie of what Emily has done with Naomi

"Why is she after that lesbian bitch? I don't get it." Katie said.

"Naomi's not a bitch Katie, and I'd say, hello, didn't Emily tell you?" Effy said, about to let the cat out of the bag.

"What hasn't Emily told me?" Katie said, looking into Effy's eyes, her anger temperatures starting to rise.

"Wow! Impressive, she's stepping out of your shadow?" said Effy.

"Effy, tell me now, or I'm going to hurt someone!" Katie shouted, though her voice could barely be heard about the amount of people in the club.

"She's shagged Naomi already, and I think she wants to do it again." Effy revealed.

She pointed at Emily and Naomi looking very close on the dancefloor. Emily was kissing the back of Naomi's back, with their waists bouncing up and down to the music. Katie puts her large glass of whisky down, douses half a bottle of champagne down her and storms off towards the dancefloor. However, all of a sudden, Emily and Naomi have disappeared. Sensing that trouble may break out, Effy alerts Thomas.

"You might want to keep an eye on Katie? She looks like she might do something bad." Effy told Thomas, who starts looking for Katie. As Effy returns to the bar for a top-up, Thomas catches a small glimpse of Katie heading for a private corridor area.

In the corridor area, Naomi and Emily are sharing a long-lingering kiss, which seems to be intensifying and neither seems to care that others may be looking on. They break apart briefly, as Emily makes another of her daring suggestions.

"How about I get a bottle of champagne lover? Then, we can carry on this party in a more private area." Emily said.

"Where?" said a curious Naomi.

"How does a steamy hotel room seem to you?" Emily suggested. She smiled at Naomi, her thought clearly being 'she's going to get some tonight!

Emily disappears to the bar, but before Naomi can consider how she will approach this, Katie storms in and pins her up against a wall. She slaps Naomi, leaving a big red mark on her face. Expletives are being shouted by Katie, but before she can attack some more, Thomas drags her away and gets security to sort her out. Naomi runs away into the darkness before Emily returns, leaving the redhead broken hearted again.

Thomas closes the club up at 1am, with lots of broken glasses and disused alcohol bottles all over the place. When he gets outside, he spots a tearful Naomi across the road, sitting down outside, looking like she might be about to go into hypothermic shock.

"Naomi? What are you doing on your own?" Thomas said.

Naomi responds, struggling to hold back the tears. "I couldn't go home, I didn't want to, just couldn't face it…"

Thomas gives Naomi one of his three jackets to give her a bit of warmth.

"Come on, you can stay around mine tonight? I'm not leaving you like this…" Thomas suggests, which allows Naomi to crack a small smile.

Arriving back at Thomas's council flat, which has been done up fairly nicely since he dismissed of Johnny White and his gangsters, Naomi remembers what she saw earlier in the afternoon. As much as it might hurt, she wants to show Thomas what he might end up dealing with. Thomas offers Naomi the single room, he seemed happy to crash on the couch. However, before they parted ways, Naomi showed him the video clip of Pandora and Cook getting up, close and personal.

"What's going on?" said a confused Thomas.

"Looks like Cook has been making monkey with your girl." said Naomi, handing Thomas the incriminating evidence. It is now Thomas who looks upset and angry with what he has seen.

"I'm sorry Thomas, you needed to know. I can't bear to see you upset." Naomi said.

"Naomi, it's not you. Thank you for being there for me, I'm going to kill the bastard!" said a rueful Thomas.

Neither Naomi nor Thomas could settle in their positions in the house. Naomi was just replaying the events of the night, her and Emily feeling close, Katie trying to knock the sixth sense into her; she was struggling to deal with the pressure of being in a same sex relationship. Meanwhile, Thomas couldn't sleep either, his mind full of Pandora and Cook all over one another. How could his girlfriend do this to him? He also had no idea about Naomi and Emily's burdening relationship – it was time to level the scores.

Thomas climbs out of his makeshift bed on the couch, and sneaks into his room, where Naomi is. Naomi can't sleep either, both probably needing something to cheer each other up.

"Thomas, are you ok?" Naomi said, as she sat up on the bed.

In an instant, Thomas rushes over and kisses Naomi firmly on the lips. Naomi looks into Thomas's eyes. Would she betray Emily for a bit of Congo action!

"Is this revenge for Panda?" Naomi suggested.

Thomas didn't answer the question, and then made his own suggestion.

"We're friends. This is only as friends, nothing more. I can't sleep, you can't sleep. Let's make each other feel better?"

"Agreed!" said Naomi.

With that, she grabbed hold of Thomas, pulled his vest off and dragged him onto the bed. Neither unable to keep their hands off one another. As Naomi began groaning in pleasure at the work and satisfaction that Thomas was giving her, her mind was lost in all trail and thought. She'd had sex with someone else. What about Pandora?

More importantly, she was shagging someone behind Emily's back? What would be the repercussions for this innocent night of passion?

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Naomi Reveals A Terrible Secret.


	11. Secrets In The Woods

**Chapter 11**

_**Before I begin with this chapter, just an explanation about why I got Naomi and Thomas together, as I know the last chapter ended a bit vague and too quick for my liking. Thomas did it, because he was feeling full of rage and wanted to get revenge on Pandora cheating on him with Cook. He also sees Naomi as a close friend and can see her fragile state of mind. As you know, Naomi is scared of going public about her sexuality and is still a very confused teenager. Deep down, she loves Emily and wants to be with her, as proved by 'Classroom Clinch.' However, she is trying to put on a front on it and be normal. Likewise, she sees Thomas as a close friend; they went through a lot in the previous two chapters together, so I felt it sounded right.**_

_**I know that sounds like a rather lame attempt at explaining it, but it can't always be roses and champagne for 'Naomily.' There were always going to be some testing and challenging times for the pair and this was one of them.**_

_**So, be prepared for more rows, confrontations and steamy passion. This latest chapter though will reveal some answers and pose more questions in the woods.**_

Having dumped the useless Bristol Rovers reserve team player Danny Guillermo, Katie Fitch gets together with Freddie McClair, to try and move on, supposedly! Katie and Freddie arrange a party in the woods, without inviting the volatile James Cook, who could possibly tear the gang apart. Everyone else heads to Butlers Crescent – including an innocent Emily, and a rather guilty looking Naomi.

As they walk towards their base for the night, Naomi is still feeling nervous about her little secret. She approaches Thomas in a reassurance attempt to keep their fling quiet.

"Thomas! How are things with you?" Naomi said – attempting to break the initial ice in the conversation.

"Yeah, okay. This is a weird place." Thomas said.

"I'm not surprised; this is Katie we are talking about!" Naomi said, with a small giggle inside her.

She then cuts to the chase.

"You haven't told anyone about me and you have you? Coz, that's a secret." Naomi said.

"Of course I haven't, it was a one-off between friends, that's it." Thomas replied.

"Cool, and what about Cook and Panda, what are you going to do?" Naomi asked.

Thomas response was less than polite.

"Don't mention that name. He is the scum of the universe! That fucker doesn't deserve to exist on this planet. Understand?"

"Okay, sorry?" Naomi said, backing away from Thomas. At this stage, Emily asks her what that conversation was all about.

"It's nothing for you to worry about hunny." That was Naomi's response, as she stroked Emily on the shoulder and grabbed some of the equipment off Freddie to set-up the makeshift tents.

The party was in full swing, despite Katie being less than impressed with Effy managing to score some magic mushrooms for the gang. As darkness descended, JJ noticed something amiss which got the group all scared about what was about.

"Hmm, our bags have gone?" JJ said.

"What the fuck?" Naomi replied, getting off her perch having shared a cigarette with Emily.

Suddenly, there were a couple of gunshots that were fired in the vicinity. Immediate action was required from Freddie.

"JJ, Thomas, put the fire out! Get in your tents!" Freddie shouted.

More shots were heard, Emily was shaking inside her shared tent with Naomi and JJ, Naomi peeping out as best as possible to try and get some form of understanding of what was happening.

The masked figure revealed himself as James Cook, who entered into the party at the worst possible time….

"Waggle me!" shouted out Cook, as the crew realised the dirty trick he'd played on them. Katie was the first to take a lump out of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cook? You weren't invited, why are you here?" Katie shouted.

"Yeah well, I invited myself and I took all your bags – think of it as levelling the scores, eh!"

Cook's response wound up JJ, who showed a rare side of his raging emotions.

"You weren't invited, no-one wants you here, and you are a sick, sorry human-being, just Fuck Off!"

JJ broke down in Emily's arms, who repeated the threat.

"Do what JJ said, fuck off?"

Cook smiled at all the threats; he didn't care and wanted to cause as much misery as possible. His next target was a startled Naomi.

"Naomikins, have you recovered from your public humiliation yet? You should see more cock; I mean we would be perfect together." Cook suggested.

"Cook, why don't you do what the others said, and go and be a prick somewhere else!" Naomi responded.

"I'm not going anywhere, until someone tells me they love me, Effy? Naomi?" Cook said.

As Effy gives him the evils, Naomi reveals a shocking secret that will tear some friends apart from their close bonds.

"I don't want to experience your crayola dick! I'd rather fuck a tortoise! Besides, you do get around, do you? Isn't that right, Pandora?" Naomi said, turning her face towards Pandora.

Katie couldn't take anymore of the fighting and wonders off for a walk. Meanwhile, Effy heard every word of Naomi had said and her eyes were now firmly fixed on a crestfallen Pandora.

"Tell me it isn't true? Panda, you fucked him at your party and you said it was a one-off, tell me that Naomi is lying?" Effy shouted her face now millimetres away from Pandora.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Eff, I didn't mean for it to happen, but you love Freddie anyway, not Cook!" Pandora wailed.

That revelation pushed Effy too far, as she pushed Pandora up against a tree, demanding answers from her former best friend. Emily leaves JJ for a moment and pulls Effy away from hitting Pandora.

"You know what, you deserve nothing. I hate you so much!" Effy shouted, spitting right in Pandora's face.

"Nice one!" Emily said, storming past Naomi.

"Fuck you Emily; it's about time that Cook got some comeuppance. I'm sorry Eff, you had to know." Naomi responded, wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Effy, as she disappeared away from the scene, in the same way that Katie had gone. As Emily consoled a devastated JJ, attention moved to Thomas, who was face-to-face with Cook, his nemesis.

"You are a fucking bastard Cook! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" shouted Freddie.

"Great tits Effy, great tits Panda, couldn't give a flying fuck about any of you, especially you, Congo kid."

Pandora hid away in one of the tents and burst into tears. Meanwhile, Cook was attempting to provoke a reaction from Thomas, who nearly responded. Freddie and Naomi ran across to stop Thomas from giving him a smack in the face.

"Leave it Thomas, he's not worth it." Naomi said. "Back off Tommo, Naomi's right." Freddie said.

Thomas backs off, but Cook continues to ask for it.

"Ah nice, getting your new girlfriend to stand up for you? So Naomi, how was the Congo cock, bet you enjoyed it!" Cook smirked.

Naomi kicked Cook in a rather unpleasant area, leaving him in agony. However, Naomi's guilt was wretched across her face and unfortunately; Emily had heard and witnessed the whole thing.

As Naomi walked away from Cook, Emily got up and pushed Naomi into some wet mud.

"What the fuck was that for?" Naomi shouted.

"That's the last time you screw me up. Thanks for telling me about you and Thomas thanks for fucking up Effy and Panda. You are me are finished!" Emily shouted.

Naomi shouted back at Emily.

"Nothing happened between me and Thomas, and I was scared about being with you." Naomi shouted, clearly lying through her teeth.

"You are always scared!" Emily muttered with her back turned towards Naomi.

"Emily! Emily!" shouted Naomi, whose hair and clothing was covered in mud and dirt. Realising it was over, she ran off too.

Elsewhere, Cook was still on the ground, sniggering away. Freddie looked over him, shook his head and departed for his tent. Cook had planned carnage and he had created his mission.

So, Effy and Pandora's friendship has taken a battering….Emily and Naomi look finished….Pandora was devastated that her secret was out…and JJ was in bits, as it dawned that 'The Three Musketeers' were no more.

Could Emily and Naomi repair things from their latest confrontation….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Wine Love for our favourite couple.**


	12. Red Wine Is The Perfect Match

**Chapter 12**

Worse happens in the woods later that night, when a drugged up and rather fucked up Effy hits Katie round the back of the head with a rock, after a tense struggle. Effy returns to campsite and ends up fucking Freddie. The next morning, only Emily, JJ, Effy, Freddie and Thomas remain from the party the previous evening. Both Pandora and Naomi ran away back to Bristol, whilst Cook disappeared from the scene, though no-one knew and no-one seemed to care about his whereabouts. When Emily notices that Katie is missing, a search begins for her, but with no luck. The depressed gang return to Bristol – minus a missing Katie, a scared Naomi and kooky Pandora. Effy is now full of guilt, but won't reveal what she has done.

Later that day, she gets a call from Freddie, who reveals that Katie's injuries have been limited to concussion, bruising and three stitches in her head. Effy arranges to meet JJ, Freddie and Emily at the hospital. However, she's in for a rude awakening, as Katie has told the three of what happened. As Effy arrives, it is understandable that the reception is rather frosty.

"Freds, is she okay? Will she get better?" Effy asked.

"Maybe you should ask her that yourself, what the fuck were you on." Freddie said, looking very angry.

"Don't know what you are going on about?" Effy responded, clearly in denial.

"You hit Katie with a rock and left her alone in the woods, when anything could have happened. Remember now through your thick, brainless head!" Freddie said.

"I'm sorry." Effy said, her mouth moving around on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yeah, so am I?" Freddie said, brushing past Effy, obviously feeling guilty that he'd had sex with Effy whilst his 'girlfriend' could have been dying in the cold.

"Emily, I didn't mean for it to happen?" Effy said.

"Like fuck you didn't. Katie's a bitch, but compared to you, she's nothing. I hope you are impressed with yourself. I hope she presses charges!" Emily said, as she pushed Effy out of the way with excessive force. JJ then just walked past, without even taking the chance to glimpse at a broken Effy.

The three left the hospital, with Freddie and JJ grabbing a taxi back to Bristol and the Fitch family on their way to the hospital. Emily wasn't to hang around though; she needed to talk to someone. Despite the events of the previous night, she needed Naomi, so plucked up the courage to dial her number. Meanwhile, at home, Naomi was lying in her room, having just showered and in no hurry to get dressed. She heard the vibration on her desktop, picked up her Nokia phone and saw the flashing name, 'Emily.' Naomi took a deep breath and answered.

"_**What?" **_

"_**Please Naomi, I have to speak to you, I need to see you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It's important, don't hang up!"**_

Naomi took a sharp breath and gave in.

"_**Okay, come round to mine in an hour."**_

With that, she hung up. This next meeting could be a make-or-break moment in their up-and-down relationship.

Exactly an hour later, Emily turned up. Naomi, now in reasonable clothing answered the door and allowed Emily in.

"Have you the place to yourself?" Emily enquired.

"Yep, Kieran whisked my Mum off for a romantic weekend in Dublin." Naomi said.

"Eccentric!" Emily's response was swift.

"Someone's stressed; I'll get some wine from the kitchen." Naomi said.

Emily went into the living room and sat on the sofa, whilst Naomi got a bottle of red wine and two large glasses. After the traumas of the last twenty-four hours, both clearly needed a big alcoholic drink. Naomi bought the wine and the pair started talking.

"When will they be back then?" Emily said.

"Oh, not till tomorrow lunchtime." Naomi said, pouring the wine into the two empty glasses.

"Cool." Emily said, taking a swig of her wine.

"How's Katie?" Naomi said.

"How the hell do you know about that and like you care?" Emily said.

"Fred's texted me earlier, and seriously Ems, she's a cow, but no-one deserves that." Naomi replied.

"Yeah, Effy's a fucking fruit loop. I wanted to strangle her so much when I saw her at the hospital." Emily said, as she finished her wine off and opened the bottle for another glass. It was clear that she needed quite a bit of alcoholic content.

Naomi ignored that jibe, especially as she got on well with Effy and also polished off her content of wine in her glass. There was an awkward silence between the pair, before Emily tried to piece together the events of last night and the damage it may have done to their secret relationship.

"Naomi, I want you to be honest with me, did you sleep with Thomas?" Emily said.

"No I didn't Ems. I stayed around his the other night, but I slept on the couch. He needed a friend, especially after what Panda had been doing." Naomi said, lying as usual, but wanting to keep Emily on-side. Clearly, the truth would hurt more.

"Did you really need to reveal all of that information though?"

"I hated doing that to Panda. Thomas already knew, and Effy needed to know what a kind of fucking user Cook really is." Naomi said.

"Apologise to Panda, I think she deserves that." Emily requested.

"Yeah okay," Naomi agreed, as she got up from the couch and went to get some more wine from her kitchen. However, she sneaked it upstairs. It was clear what her intentions now were, but what about Emily's. Naomi returned with the intention of only doing one thing, but she asked Emily first about her change in attitude towards her.

"Why are you being nice to me Em? I thought after last night that we were finished." Naomi said.

"Last night was last night, and today is today." Emily said, giving Naomi a cheeky smile.

Naomi took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss Emily, first softly, then more fiercely. Emily wraps her arms around Naomi, as Naomi wastes no time in removing Emily's top. As she does that, Emily kisses Naomi's neck softly. As her top is removed, Naomi spots some rather kinky aqua blue underwear that Emily is wearing.

"Nice underwear!" Naomi says, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks, does it turn you on?" Emily says rather dirtily.

"I'll get back to you on that!" says Naomi, pulling Emily in for another juicy kiss. Emily takes off Naomi's top, and unzips her own jeans. Naomi moves her hands down towards Emily's legs and carefully removes Emily out of the denim that she privately loves, but for now, needed to fuck off onto the living room floor. Emily started kissing Naomi's shoulders rather tenderly, as Naomi unintentionally rocks her hips in the heat of passion. Naomi groaned and was humming, as Emily continued to caress her neck. She paused, watched Naomi smile, and then beckoned her back towards her lips. Some of the kissing was rather filthy, but that was something that neither seemed to care about. They both knew where things were going to be heading, towards a new experience. Yes, they had fucked in Kieran's classroom and in Pandora's cupboard, but they had not been to bed together. It was Emily who broke away, rubbed her own shoulders and told Naomi the words that she wanted to hear forever.

"Naomi, take me upstairs." Emily said.

Naomi takes Emily's left hand, wriggles off the couch and leads Emily towards the hallway. Emily couldn't help animal instinct take off, as she pushed Naomi up against the wall leading to the stairs, kissed her neck again and removed Naomi's bra with relative ease. Naomi turned around, kissed Emily again and again, as the redhead began to remove Naomi out of her jeans. Once this task had been successfully completed, Naomi led Emily upstairs towards her room. They stopped outside the bedroom for some hungrier kissing. Naomi took this opportunity to strip Emily out of that sexy underwear.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to wear that?" Emily said, as Naomi opened the door and led her lover in. Naomi slammed the door shut and answered her question.

"Emily, I want you naked, enough said!" Naomi said.

Emily beckoned Naomi over towards the bed and Naomi pushed her onto the soft, silky quilt. Naomi kissed the back of Emily's back with such attention and care that made Emily smile. Naomi turned Emily over, removed her knickers and started doing her work. After all, Emily had obviously enjoyed their previous climax. Naomi wasted no time in assuming control, spending a lot of time stroking Emily's clit with just one finger. This was to get Emily craving for more and it was working. Emily was humming, breathing heavily, and doing her usual trick of running her hands through the blonde's soft hair. Naomi inserted a finger slowly inside Emily, and then began thrusting harder and harder. As she placed a second finger inside, all Emily could now see was stars and darkness. She was totally lost in the moment, groaning loudly. With nobody around, they could make as much noise as they wanted. Naomi continued the thrusting work, Emily closing her eyes her until the job and satisfaction was complete. Emily loved every single second of this, but wanted to be reassured that this is what Naomi wanted to.

"Do you want me to, or is it too much for you?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do, I want you to feel me, and I want you to do it!" Naomi managed to gasp out of her buzzing energy.

Without anymore hesitation, Emily turned Naomi aside and made sure Naomi would enjoy it. She started a placing juicy kisses on her wet lips, then moved around her cheekbone and earlobe area. Emily slowly worked down her shoulders, tits, thighs and legs, before moving back up to remove the knickers that Naomi had forgotten to remove during the passionate rendezvous. Emily licked Naomi's clit several times, and then placed one finger inside slowly, to start warming things up. As Naomi licked her fingers, Emily inserted a second finger inside and began increasing the speed and velocity of her work. Naomi's eyes remained open throughout, rubbing her hands through the redhead's hair. After all, this is what Emily preferred. Emily added a third finger with confidence and then went at breakneck speed. Naomi was feeling her work, but enjoying Emily's style and stamina. As Naomi climaxed, Emily licked the tasty orgasm in her lips, then moved on Naomi's body and kissed her again. She then asked what it was like.

"Do you want to do some more?" Emily suggested.

"Later, but for now, I just want to taste your lips!" Naomi said.

Emily did exactly what Naomi said. This was going to be some evening between the pair; sleep was not going to be required. However, despite the newfound passion, was Naomi ready to go public and to stop lying.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The girls are interrupted by unexpected guests**


	13. Passionate Perfection

**Chapter 13**

_**Firstly, thank you to those who have left reviews and favoured this story. I hope you all like it so far. Enjoy the next chapter, because this is the last doze you will get of 'Naomily' being this close for a while now….**_

Two days later and it seemed that Emily and Naomi's night of passion had been totally forgotten, though deep down, neither couldn't stop thinking about one another. Emily had a bit of an excuse to avoid Naomi, as she was in college, sitting an AS Geography exam alongside Thomas. Plus, she had to keep an eye on Katie's state of mind, following Effy's vicious attack on her. After the exam, which seemed to go pretty well, Emily got her belongings and was ready to depart for home. Once she closed her locker, Naomi was standing across the eye line vision, next to a Pepsi vending machine.

"Thought you weren't meant to be in today?" Emily said.

"Yeah, I came to see Panda, to apologise to her, is she about?" Naomi asked.

"I don't think so, don't honestly know really." Emily said.

"How was the exam?" Naomi said.

"Yeah fine, glad it's all over and my summer can begin now." Emily said, smiling away at the fact.

"You lucky cow, you don't get that with an Art practical." Naomi said, trying to take Emily's remark in a humorous way.

"Oh sorry, I'm Picasso and I can draw a circle! Monet must make you cringe with laughter." Emily joked.

"That's not funny Emily." Naomi said.

"Oh come on Naoms, lighten up a bit." Emily said.

Naomi smiled, and then walked around Emily; once again an awkward silence had descended on their conversation.

"Ems, I came to say that we need to…." Naomi said.

"I know what you are going to say Naomi, we had sex and now you aren't interested….I'll manage." Emily responded, trying to hide her hurt.

"No, I actually wanted to say that I can't stop thinking about you. You are driving me fucking insane." Naomi said, giving Emily the 'come here' blink.

Emily took note of the suggestion, pushed Naomi against her locker and kissed her the way that Naomi liked to be kissed, deep and fast. She pulled away and made of her crazy suggestions.

"Naomi, my house is free this afternoon. My Dad is at the gym, mum and Katie have gone shopping, what do you say?" Emily said her hands on Naomi's cheeks.

"What did you have in mind?" Naomi teased.

"An afternoon of mindless sex, fancy it?" Emily said.

Naomi didn't need to respond to that, she grabbed hold of Emily and kissed her twice. As the college bell rang, Emily grabbed her hand and ran her down the corridor. All their minds were simply on ripping each other's clothes off. On the way past, they bumped into an innocent looking JJ, but there was no time to chat.

"Girls, I wanted to?" JJ said.

"Not now, JJ?" shouted Emily, as she kept hold of Naomi, running through the crowds towards the college exit.

Fortunately, the Fitch house was a mere five minutes away from Roundsview, but Emily and Naomi didn't want to walk – though Naomi looked hammered by the time they got to the destination that Emily wanted them to go.

"God, you run fucking fast, I have cross-country badges, so you must be dynamite!" Naomi said, struggling to breath.

"Yeah, there are some things you still don't know about me." Emily responded, turning her key to unlock the front door.

"Hello!" Emily called out, to check that the coast was clear.

"Safe!" said Naomi, as Emily slammed the door and Naomi against it; the pair becoming locked in a very steamy embrace. Naomi quickly removed Emily's shirt and had the ability to unzip Emily's skirt whilst at work. Emily wasted no time in dragging Naomi upstairs, she was determined to make the most of the time they had on their own. Emily slid off Naomi's unbuttoned shirt and pulled her t-shirt over her head, which landed on the stairs, as had half of their clothing already. Emily opened the door, the destination towards her shared room with Katie. Naomi walked in, grabbed hold of Emily's waistline and kissed her deeply, the way that Emily liked. After all, they had already plenty of time to get to know each other's lips. Emily slammed the bedroom door shut and lifted Naomi towards her bed. In the process, Naomi had little trouble in removing Emily's bra. Naomi screeched as Emily landed her on the soft white quilt. Emily unclipped Naomi's bra within seconds of getting on the bed, just how far was this going to go.

They were kissing for so long, it was clear that the taste of their lips was too good for them to do anything else. Emily managed to remove Naomi's white knickers and Emily did likewise. Naomi locking her thighs into Emily's legs, and digging her nails into Emily's back. She wanted to leave her mark on the redhead. Emily started complimenting Naomi's body, starting with the neck and then working down. She teased Naomi's clit, first by running a finger around it for long as possible, before giving it the first of many juicy kisses. Naomi managed moved her hands up towards Emily's face and kissed her neck, giving that area several love bites in the process. As she was doing that, Emily opened up the area she could to attack Naomi and stick two fingers inside straightaway. She was experience enough to know that Naomi liked it quick and very satisfying. Naomi was continuing to attack Emily's neck, then felt the joy as Emily increased the workload and made her feel again. Rather than pause as usual, Naomi flipped Emily beneath her and repeated the trick. Through all the heavy breathing, Emily managed to tell Naomi exactly what she wanted step-by-step. Naomi did exactly what was told of her and copied Emily's trick of producing a very quick and satisfying climax for the redhead. Afterwards, the blonde ran kisses in a straight-line all the way up Emily's body, then placed a couple more hot kisses on her lips, before collapsing onto her shoulder and falling asleep. However, this wasn't to be the end of the drama.

Around two hours later, Emily stirred from her nice relaxing sleep; she was delighted to have bedded Naomi again, though due to the limitations of space they had, it wasn't as comfortable as it had been at Naomi's. She didn't want Naomi to leave her; she wanted Naomi to be with her forever. However, she was really thirsty and quietly scrambled out of bed, flipped on her nightdress and quietly went downstairs, hoping not to wake up the blonde. It didn't work. Emily flicked the kettle on; it gave her the chance to think about what she wanted to do next. She didn't have much time to do that though, as unbeknown to her, a naked Naomi had slipped downstairs and soon wrapped her arms around Emily. Although Emily enjoyed the attention, she needed a bit of a breather.

"Sorry babe, did I wake you up?" Emily said, as she found a jar of Nescafe Gold Blend coffee and got out two mugs for her and Naomi from the cupboard.

"I was going to say if you were going to make me one too?" Naomi said.

"Cheeky!" said Emily, as the kettle boiled.

Whilst Emily inserted several spoons of coffee into the mugs, she told Naomi that she wanted to take things further.

"Naomi, I want to tell people about us now, I think it has been long enough now." Emily said, pouring the boiling water into the mugs and adding the required milk to give it the perfect taste as ever.

Naomi held a quiet sigh, but understood where Emily was coming from. She couldn't keep running scared, so she came up with an idea herself.

"OK, how about we end up going together to the Indian Ball." "You know, as a couple?" Naomi said.

Emily turned around, handed Naomi her mug, she looked stunned. Hang on, Naomi Campbell had just agreed to them going public.

"Seriously, you really mean it!" Emily said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Naomi sipped her coffee; it was fucking brilliant coffee, better than what she could ever do and put her arms around Emily again.

"It's you and me against the world Ems! I know you've been frustrated for ages about this situation. I'm ready, ready to tell the world about us. I mean, if you want, I'll go on the news, I'll tell the papers!" Naomi blabbered on. Emily put a finger on her lips.

"The papers are probably not a good idea." Emily smiled, before she kissed Naomi passionately. This could have gone back upstairs, but Naomi didn't want to do that again.

"Hate to say it Emily, but that bed is too tight, why do you share with your annoying sister?" Naomi said.

"Well, there's a leather couch in the living room, which is begging to have some work that needs urgent attention!" Emily asked.

Naomi pulled Emily in for another kiss; it looked like that the sofa would finally get the attention it deserved. Emily grabbed the half-full coffee mugs and beckoned Naomi into the living room. She took another sip of her coffee and placed the mugs down on the coffee table next to the couch. Next, Naomi removed Emily out of her nightdress and into the position that the blonde wanted, Emily Fitch – totally naked. She pushed Emily onto the couch, jumped on top of her and started kissing her again, faster and deeper than ever before. She paused briefly to finish the rest of her coffee.

"By the way, you make fucking great coffee!" Naomi said.

Emily treated Naomi to another snogging session, but seconds later, they were about to be rumbled.

Katie and Jenna Fitch had made an earlier return than expected from their shopping trip, Katie quickly realising that Emily was upto no good, as she recognised Naomi's denim on the floor. Jenna walked into the living room to see a sight that she probably never thought she would ever see her beautiful daughter was making love to another girl. Oh dear, not what you would expect to see on a typical day!

It took Katie to grab the attention of the obsessed lovers, by deliberately coughing. Previously, Emily and Naomi were totally ablest to realise that they had unexpected guests.

Naomi clambered off Emily and grabbed one of the cushions to hide her breasts from sticking out; this was a very embarrassing situation for all parties.

"Will someone like to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" said Jenna, in a very rueful voice.

So, the fling has been rumbled and don't expect any blissful blessing from Katie and Jenna.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie tries to reassert her control over Emily.**


	14. Katie Attempts To Break It Up

**Chapter 14**

_**Sorry for the lack of updates in the last two days, been busy with work and sorting out my accommodation move for my second year at Uni. Thanks for the positive feedback so far, hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses….**_

Jenna looked gobsmacked at the scene she had just witnessed, whilst Katie was seething with rage and fury. Emily had always denied that she was gay to her sister, but it was clear that she was hiding a deep secret, something Katie never liked. Naomi looked sheepish, whilst Emily was almost cracking a smile. She actually seemed relieved that her desire for having sex with girls had been found out. The girls got off the sofa and scrambled their clothes back on, with Jenna shouting all sorts of expletives towards the pair.

"You stupid girl, what the fuck were you playing at!" Jenna shouted.

As Katie tried to calm her mum down, Emily and Naomi were in the hallway, saying a touching goodbye to one another.

"I'll call you later okay. I need to deal with this by myself, okay." Emily said.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need to talk." Naomi responded, moving forward and kissing Emily softly on the lips. Naomi made a swift exit and Emily went back into the living room. Jenna was now completely lost, the sight she saw was one of horror and she couldn't remove it out of her head. She did manage to hold back the tears though, to ask Emily for her side of the story.

"So, how long has this 'thing' been going on?" Jenna said, demanding answers from Emily.

"It's none of your business!" Emily said.

"Yes it is my business, I am your fucking mother, and don't you dare speak to me like that!" Jenna shouted.

"I will talk to you how I want, problem?" Emily roared back.

Jenna slapped Emily hard across the face. Emily couldn't hold back the denial any longer.

"I was making love to Naomi okay? I like girls; I want to have sex with girls! Deal with it!" shouted Emily.

"Shut up!" said a hurt Katie.

"I'm gay, get used to it!" Emily blurted out, before heading off for a shower.

An hour later, Emily was sitting in her room, in just a towel. She looked over at her bed, the one that she was nailing Naomi on earlier in the day. She held no regrets about what had happened, but Katie was still incensed and was the latest to attack Emily on what she had been doing. She stormed into their shared room.

"Hope you didn't you my fucking bed!" Katie muttered.

"Strangely enough, I'm not that stupid. You could at least have helped me out there!" Emily said.

"I have helped you out. I've just had to convince Mum that what she saw was just you playing a dirty game with Naomi that got out of hand." Katie said.

"What?" Emily said, startled in horror at what her twin had just said.

"You're not gay, you're lying about that. It's Naomi who's the lesbian. She's somehow managed to convince you that kissing girls is the way to go, which is just stupid." Katie said, looking angrier all the time.

"Fuck off!" Emily said.

"No, you just can't stand that boys want to fuck me, and not you." Katie snorted.

"Oh yeah, and that's why Freddie fucking used you. He was in love with Effy and you allowed him to use you. That's some fucking fucked-up relationship isn't it!" "I'm glad Effy smacked you, might knock some sixth sense into you, weirdo!" said Emily.

It was the first thing Emily had said that she regretted the whole day. Katie's confidence had been shattered already; there was no need for her twin to stoop so low. She stormed out of the room, not wanting to see her or hear from her after that.

In the meantime, Jenna popped around to Naomi's; she wanted to have words with Emily's 'girlfriend.' Naomi opened the door, taken aback by Jenna's appearance.

"Is anybody in?" Jenna said.

"No, what do you fucking want?" Naomi said.

"I think you and I need some words missy." Jenna said, pushing her way past Naomi.

Naomi closed the door; she wanted this uncomfortable chat out of the way as quickly as possible.

"What was going on Naomi? Why were screwing up my daughter?" Jenna said, her eyes staring into Naomi's, in an effort to freak her out.

"Emily took me back to hers, we had sex, and so do you want me to fill in the graphic details. We both wanted to do it, it wasn't my suggestion?" Naomi explained.

"I don't believe you. You enticed her into this?" Jenna said.

"No, it was totally mutual." Naomi said, defending herself vigorously against the Fitch tirade.

"Leave her alone. Stop turning Emily into what she thinks she is. She's too young to be making these decisions!" Jenna said.

"Are you sure about that?" Naomi responded back.

"I mean it Naomi, fucking stop it. She's not ready for this kind of thing." Jenna demanded for the final time, turning to leave.

However, it was Naomi who had the final word.

"No I won't Mrs. Fitch. We've had sex three times – she's a fucking good kisser, sensational in bed and I will not back off. I want her, so whatever you are demanding, don't bother!" Naomi said, showing a real confident side to her that even Emily hadn't seen before.

Jenna grunted at Naomi and stomped off. However, if Naomi thought that she had seen off Jenna, there was another Fitch who was standing in the way and wouldn't budge so easily.

The next day, Naomi arranged to meet Emily for a coffee in a local café, so they could talk about the date they were going to at the Indian Ball. Naomi arrived, then five minutes later, got a surprise from the wrong twin.

"Hello Naomi." Katie said, lifting up her glasses, which covered her facial wounds.

Katie bought a coffee and sat down opposite Naomi, who looked furious at her appearance.

"Where's Emily?" Naomi said, sipping her rich roast coffee.

"Ill! I told her that I'd let you know." Katie said.

"So, why are you here?" Naomi said.

"Stop calling her; stop seeing her, because she's mine." Katie said, taking a couple of sips of her cappuccino.

"She can't help who she is Katie, and neither can I." Naomi replied, trying to put on the stance that had worked on Jenna.

"I know you fucked Thomas and I bet she doesn't know." Katie said. "Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Katie continued, smirking at Naomi.

"What are you going on about?" Naomi said, once again, hiding the truth.

"Don't deny it Naomi. Thomas told JJ yesterday and I overheard whilst I was shopping for dresses. I won't blab, if you break things up with Emily." Katie demanded.

"Sounded like you were shopping for two dresses? Who are you fucking now then?" Naomi suggested.

"It was for me only, a dress for the Indian Ball. By the way, Emily's not going, she has changed her mind. Did she tell you?" Katie said, pleased that she was cracking Naomi's spirits.

"Why are you so horrible?" Naomi said.

"I love her more than what you can ever can. Stop screwing her up." "If you don't leave her alone, you will regret it." Katie said, finishing off her cappuccino and leaving the café.

Naomi was left alone, hurt by this conversation. Surely Emily hadn't changed her mind. Whatever the case, it was all bound to come to a head very soon….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi fights back, with smashing consequences….**


	15. Final Showdown at the Ball Year 1 End

**Chapter 15**

_**This is the final chapter of the first year of college.**_

It had been three days since Katie's warning to Naomi. Naomi hadn't backed off; she'd sent at least twenty-five messages to Emily, but with no response. Tonight was the College Indian Ball, the final event of a challenging year for most. Naomi was unsure whether she wanted to go, especially if Emily wasn't. All she wanted was for people to understand that she and Emily wanted to be together, no matter whether they were both girls or not. That morning, her phone vibrated, finally Emily had got back in touch, but it wasn't good news.

_**Hi babes, sorry I haven't been in touch, I have to cancel tonight, got an upset stomach, really sorry, I'll c u later in the summer. Love Em xxxxxxxx**_

Back at the Fitch household and Katie was getting ready and was all dressed up. Emily sat on her bed, crestfallen, biting her lip. She didn't like what Katie was doing and had no idea that Katie had met Naomi, nor that the above text message had been sent by Katie, not her.

"Come on, let's go out and party." Katie said.

"I don't want to." Emily replied back.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said. Maybe I was shocked with what I saw, that's all. However, has she got in touch since?" Katie said.

Emily didn't respond.

"Exactly, meaning she doesn't want to go with you, and I do." Katie suggested.

"I don't want to go! Didn't you hear me the first time?" Emily said, her tone of voice getting sterner.

"We are going together!" Katie demanded. She turned to face Emily, placing her hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Please, I need you now. It's important to me." Katie said.

Emily sighed and agreed but Katie still had another bombshell and she wasn't going to see Emily heartbroken at a later date.

"You do know that Naomi slept with Thomas, do you?" Katie said.

"What? Oh yeah, she told me about that, it was a drunken night, doesn't change how I feel about her." Emily claimed.

"Yeah, I gathered." Katie replied, getting up to gloss up her lipstick in the mirror.

However, now Emily knew the truth and she was seething. Twice, Naomi had the chance to own up. She had lied all the time, was there any point in being with her if she continued to lie….

As sunset dawned over Bristol, Naomi had to make do with a boring evening at home. She was eating a microwave chicken korma meal, whilst The Weakest Link was on the telly, paying very little attention to it. Naomi turned around to look outside the front window; she was horrified to see Emily and Katie in the distance, in similar dresses, heading together for The Indian Ball. Emily had lied to her too!

"Right, that's it!" Naomi muttered, as she left the living room and went upstairs to change into the dress she had bought when she thought her and Emily were going together. The final showdown was underway.

Outside the front entrance and Emily had bumped into a rather nervous JJ and Thomas. Thomas had no idea that Katie had eavesdropped onto his and JJ's conversation in the Motel clothes shop three days earlier, so he was in for a bit of a shock.

"Hi JJ, wow Thomas, you are looking hot in that suit!" Emily said, clearly teasing with the lads.

"It should be fun, Naomi's great in the sac, isn't she Thomas?" Emily continued, fixing her eyes straight at Thomas.

"Yeah…..I mean…oh shit!" Thomas blabbered.

"Don't worry, she's all yours. Will be interested to see what Panda thinks when she finds out." Emily said, walking in with a new-found confidence, brushing aside the lads.

As soon as Emily had gone in to join Katie, Naomi turned up, in a pretty white shirt, with red kissing lip shapes on it. She walked past JJ and Thomas as if they didn't even exist, prepared to find Emily and sort things out for good. Before she could though, Pandora charged out of the main hall and grabbed Naomi by the hair.

"Ow! Get off!" Naomi shouted, as an aggressive Pandora dragged up against a locker. Emily had taken great satisfaction in telling Pandora about Thomas and Naomi, and now Panda was ready to settle the scores.

"You are such a fucking cow Naomi!" "Taking advantage of Thomas like that, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Pandora shouted, slapping Naomi hard. Naomi felt the force of it totally, then pinned Pandora against a locker and fought back.

"You did it first! Maybe it was time that you got a piece of your own medicine you sad, sorry little girl." Naomi said.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Pandora responded back.

In the distance, Katie and Emily watched the whole incident; the arguing had only just begun.

"You were only around us coz Effy liked you. Then you went behind her back, what does that make you!" Naomi shouted.

Emily interrupted Naomi's speech and stood infront of her.

"It's okay Panda." Emily said, putting her arms around Pandora, who burst into tears. Emily looked straight on at Naomi.

"So, you lied to me again? Is this what our relationship was based on, lies and secrets?" Emily asked.

"You lied to me too, funny upset stomach you had!" Naomi responded, clearly sounding very aggressive towards everyone tonight.

As Pandora left the scene and the ball in tears, Katie charged into the fracas and pushed Naomi into Kieran's empty classroom. Chairs went flying as the pair started scrapping fiercely, pulling each other's hair out. Katie head butted Naomi hard, so Naomi responded by biting Katie's left shoulder.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Katie shouted.

Katie charged her head at Naomi and pushed her against the back of the classroom, and removed a small penknife from the small pocket in her dress. She intended to finish Naomi off for good.

"Smile Naomi, coz it's the last time you will get anywhere near a Fitch!" Katie said, smiling as she got ready to make her incisive move. However, rather than react all panicky, Naomi fought back again, pulling at Katie's hair, leaving her screeching in pain. She managed to wrestle the knife out of her control and stabbed her in the arm. At this exact moment, Emily had entered the classroom, and instantly spotted Naomi holding the knife. Katie stuttered, then banged her head for the second time in a few weeks on a table and collapsed to the ground unconscious. As blood began pouring out of her arm, Emily ran in and screamed for help.

"Somebody please! We need a medic, get a medic!" Emily shouted.

Meanwhile, Naomi stood for a few seconds; it hadn't quite sunk in what had happened. Realising that Emily had seen the incident, there was only one thing she could do. That was to run as fast as possible. She charged out of the classroom, but that wasn't before one final taunt for Emily.

"You're a dead girl Campbell, I'm going to get you for this!" shouted a tearful Emily.

"Katie! Katie!" Emily screamed and cried.

Thomas and JJ arrived on the scene, Thomas calling for an ambulance. Soon afterwards, an ambulance arrived and took a motionless Katie and a distraught Emily to Bristol General Hospital. In the ambulance, Emily clutched onto Katie's outstretched hand as hard as possible. If she didn't pull through, she'd blame herself. Naomi ran home, grabbed a suitcase together and the money she had initially saved up for a summer job. She grabbed a taxi and went away from Bristol. Would she ever return to face up to what she had done in self-defence?

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's the start of a new year at Roundsview, can Emily move on from the summer's traumatic events. Will Katie pull through from her injuries? Is Naomi going to return to Bristol? Find out soon….**


	16. Summer Conclusions

**Chapter 16**

_**First of all, apologises for the lack of updates over the last few days. I've been busy working and keeping up-to-date with my website. This chapter is just a round-up of the summer's events after the incident at the end of the college ball, which saw Naomi flee and Katie fighting to survive. Included are:**_

_**Where did Naomi end up going?**_

_**Emily has a new love?**_

_**Freddie and Effy have a blissful summer**_

It's the start of a new year at Roundsview and the gang are struggling to deal with the aftermath of the events at the end of last year, plus the tragic death of Sophia Moon at Club Median, a night hosted by Thomas. However, they are missing one member.

Naomi Campbell fled to Germany after stabbing Katie in self-defence. She was scared that Emily might report her for the incident and couldn't take the heartache anymore. The trip to Munich does Naomi the power of good, and she is ready for a return to Bristol soon. However, she is missing from the first day of college, so has she had a change of heart?

Emily Fitch has had a lot of time to reflect over the events of last summer. She reluctantly goes on the annual Fitch family holiday to France. Although tensions remain hostile between her and Jenna, she grows much closer to Katie over the holiday than ever before. On her return to Bristol, she meets a new girl, who works as a hairdresser, Alicia. Alicia takes an instant shine to Emily and whilst their relationship slowly builds up into something more than friends, is Emily ready to forgive Naomi for what happened, and is she prepared to start afresh with someone else.

Katie recovers from her injuries that she suffered from Naomi, concussion and a broken arm, though luckily nothing more serious. The grazes remain though, and her hatred for Naomi is bound to increase if the blonde decides to return. She gets closer to Emily and accepts that she likes girls. Also, she doesn't seem to mind Alicia either. But, knowing twins, something might end up changing.

Effy and Freddie have enjoyed a happy and blissful summer together. Effy is still secretly in contact with Naomi and is persuading Naomi to return and sort things out. Nothing's ever perfect in life, so can Freddie support Effy in sticking beside her closest friend.

James Cook is in trouble. He is accused of giving Sophia the MDMA which led to her falling off the balcony at the club. No-one has forgotten the destruction he caused on the group last year, so he is lacking support from those he thought were closest to him. So, when he creates more havoc soon after the resumption of college, is it going to be a step too far for him?

Although he is happy that Freddie has found love with Effy, JJ is scared to see Cook cracking apart, and is mourning the lack of communication that the former tribe have. Can JJ repair the damage to Freddie and Cook's previous unstoppable friendship?

Pandora and Thomas decide to start again, after their sins from last year. Pandora is still angry with Naomi though, for taking advantage of Thomas and Thomas still feels pain whenever he sees Cook around, especially after what he got upto with Pandora. The implications of Sophia's death have also taken their toll on Thomas, as he feels total responsibility for the death, because it was at one of his club nights. Will he push Pandora further away than ever before?

More proper dialogue will follow from next chapter onwards….this is just a round-up of the summer's events.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily Gets a Big Shock**


	17. The Blonde Returns

**Chapter 17**

The gang are all in the hallway, minus the absent Naomi. The police want to interview everyone who was at Thomas's club night, on the evening of Sophia's death. Katie doesn't understand why they are all assembled in the main hall, especially if they had nothing to do with Sophia.

"This is screwed up. We didn't even know the girl, why do they need to interview us?" Katie said.

"She's dead Katie, and we were there to witness it!" Freddie responded.

"So, it doesn't mean that we should be punished if some weirdo decides to kill herself, right Ems?" Katie said, nudging Emily in the hips. Emily is miles away, thinking about something, but what is it?

"Emily" Katie asks again.

Emily returns to Planet Roundsview

"Yeah, you're right. Totally!" says Emily, touching Katie's shoulder.

As Thomas storms down the hallway, noticing that Cook is twitching about, JJ comes back from his little meeting with the police, and unnerves Emily with some uneasy questioning about Naomi's whereabouts.

"Hey, Emily" JJ starts off.

"Yep, what is it?" Emily responds.

"Have you heard from her?" JJ continues.

Emily looks at the police interrogation, and then switches back towards JJ's attentions, pretending not to know what he is going on about.

"JJ who are you going on about?" Emily says

"Julius Caesar! Who do you think I'm talking about?" JJ says.

Emily cottons on finally to what JJ is going on about.

"Nah, why do you think I would you know…." Emily continues, her mind clearly fucked up.

"Just you know, first day back, thought she might be back, that's all." JJ said.

"JJ shut up! She's not here, and frankly, I couldn't give a shit about her, okay!" Emily snaps, before moving away for some quiet time.

"Did I just upset her?" JJ said.

"Yes you did you mongo! She doesn't want to talk about Naomi, enough said! We are getting through without her. Naomi Campbell is history." Katie says. Her words are enough to shut JJ up well and truly. However, if the Fitch twins thought they'd seen the last of Naomi, they'd have to think again.

Thomas cheats on Pandora AGAIN! This time, with the minister's daughter Andrea, proving that there is still some existence for hospital laundry rooms! Soon, that becomes the talk of college and Katie comforts Pandora, who is devastated to find out that her boyfriend has done the dirty on her again. In the meantime, Effy leaves college early and heads to Bristol airport, where she is to meet up with a familiar face?

The familiar face touches down, collects her bags from baggage reclaim and heads towards Effy.

"Welcome back, good flight?" Effy asks.

The mystery individual pulls off her dark sunglasses to reveal her identity. Naomi is back!

"Yes, thank you." Naomi says.

"Come on, your transport waits." Effy says, with Naomi dragging her baggage load behind her.

After an hour's drive on a gridlock motorway, Effy has been to Naomi's old house to load up the rest of her belongings and pulls up outside Naomi's new house, just a couple of minutes away from her and Freddie's love nest. Naomi had been with her mum and Kieran, who opt to stay on and head for Cyprus. Gina Campbell has sold the old house and bought a new, smaller place for Naomi to have, so she can concentrate on her studies. Effy offers to help Naomi move her baggage into her new address, which the blonde accepts.

Out of the distance, Emily has been searching for Effy all day. Effy and Pandora may have fallen out dramatically over Panda's affair with Cook, but surely she will stick by her former friend when Emily tells her of the gossip. She spots Effy helping moving in some bags into a new address and runs down to catch up with her. However, it will be Emily who has the bigger shock to deal with.

"Effy! Effy! I've been searching for you all day, have you heard about Thomas?" Emily says, looking excited.

Upstairs, Naomi recognises the voice of the redhead. She bites her lip and realises, 'well I have to face up to this shit sometime!' She slips her sunglasses back onto her eyes and heads downstairs. Meanwhile, Emily is pouring out the gossip to Effy, who simply doesn't look interested in the slightest.

"So, basically he shagged another random and now….." Emily pauses as she looks up to see the face she had been dreading to see.

Naomi appears in the doorway, lifts up her flashy sunglasses and makes the first move of communication between the former lovers.

"Hello Emily thought I'd never see you again." Naomi says, winking her eye at Emily in the process.

How is Emily going to deal with Naomi back in town now?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi Throws a Party…Can her and Emily reach an understanding….**


	18. Unforgiving Attitude

**Chapter 18**

The sight of Naomi back sickens Emily totally. She runs away from the scene and finds an alleyway to simply throw up. She is livid, furious, upset, stunned, surprised and pleased all in one mixed-up brain. For now, she is full of rage as she arrives home. Katie is pleased to see her, especially as she has a surprising visitor…in the form of Alicia….

"Grr, fucking unbelievable." Emily slams the front door in sheer frustration.

"What's up?" Katie enquires.

"The bitch is back! Naomi, she's back! I wish she never existed, I wish I had never screwed her!" Emily said, still very angry.

"Naomi? Emily what's going on?" Alicia interrupts and Emily looks at her, it was time to tell the truth.

Before I continue, here is a bit of background on Alicia and her relationship with Emily. Alicia is a hairdresser at a rival salon business to the one that Jenna works at. Emily liked the look of her when she first spotted her in the summer and made the first move. After a few coffee dates and a couple of visits to the movies, the pair shared their first kiss at a packed nightclub. Currently, they were taking their time with this relationship. Alicia was a sweet, brunette girl, a year older than Emily, with a rather slim body. She liked her tattoos, chicken Kiev and being born and bred in West London, was a massive Chelsea FC fan. She had an apartment downtown, but was already planning to move abroad, as she had found an education course in Spain for her second love, playing the guitar. Although they had been casually dating, they hadn't had sex yet, as Emily was still feeling reluctant, following the hurt she'd suffered from the Naomi experience. Crucially though, she hadn't told Alicia about Naomi at all, it's best to have no secrets, otherwise, there's no point.

When she tells Alicia about the whole story, Alicia looks surprised but vows to stick with Emily. Although she wasn't interested at first with her, Alicia has really grown to like Emily for what she is, and can actually picture a future together. So, how will Naomi react if she found out that Emily had well and truly moved on?

In the meantime, Naomi was still cursing what had happened the previous summer. In a strong alliance with the flamboyant Effy though, it would be very difficult not to get completely depressed. She was in her kitchen, holding a glass of cranberry juice. Effy urged her to move on.

"Look, what's happened with Emily can't be changed?" Effy said. "It's probably time to move on, don't you think?" Effy continued.

"I still love her though." "It's impossible for me not to move on, especially if she's going to still be angry with me." Naomi responded.

Effy polished off her apple juice and suggested it was time to forget her impending troubles.

"Look, let's forget about this for now. I'll organise a housewarming bash for tonight, get completely stoned. I'll invite the whole gang, are you up for it?" Effy suggested.

"Yeah okay, please invite Emily, Katie and Panda. I think I may have to do some apologising tonight?" Naomi said her mind racing with a selection of varied emotions.

"Sure, I'll see you in a little while." Effy said.

"Effy, thanks for today, you've been a real star!" Naomi called out to her.

Effy turned around, smiled and left for home. Could Naomi now make the significant breakthrough?

The party is in full swing at Naomi's, but some are enjoying it and others clearly aren't. Thomas and JJ are watching Pandora going mad with her wild dancing. In the meantime, Naomi and Effy are dousing the tequila shots down, giggling, laughing and getting close all evening. Emily has reluctantly shown up, with Katie and Alicia in tow. She looks jealous at how close Naomi is towards Effy all night. She interrogates Freddie with her suspicions.

"Hey Freds, do you trust her?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Freddie replies.

"You sure she wouldn't fuck Cook again, or even still, get with that hoar?" Emily responded, looking sharply at Naomi, who whispers something in Effy's ear.

Freddie takes a swig of his can of Carling and comes to a swift conclusion, which irks Emily off even more.

"Emily I'm sorry, I've got my own shit to sort out and I'd rather be in company with a sponge!" Freddie says, before disappearing to check on JJ.

Emily takes another deep look at Naomi, and disappears for the bathroom. Naomi catches a glimpse of Emily heading upstairs and heads in the same direction, deciding to try and clear the air. Can the girls put the past behind them?

"Let it go before you screw everything up!" Emily says to the mirror, spraying water over her face.

At this point, Naomi enters the bathroom; Emily turns around to face Naomi.

"Naomi, excuse me, do you mind? I don't want to see your vagina." Emily says.

Naomi carries on with what she is doing.

"Ha, not stopped you before has it Emily. Now are you just going to ignore me for the rest of your life, because I'm sick of this?" Naomi said, finishing her business.

"Fuck off!" Emily responds.

"See what I mean. I came back because I wanted a fresh start, start a clean slate. I hoped we could do the same." Naomi says, trying to reason with Emily, who does make a minor effort to appreciate Naomi's presence.

"Where did you go then in the summer?" Emily said.

"Germany. Vorsprung durch technik! It was good, sightseeing, sunshine and I even worked on my running, might have caught up with you now in terms of speed!" Naomi says which raises a laugh from Emily. Slow progress seems to have been made.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but I do need to explain that it was self-defense." "Katie went to that ball with one intention, to kill me. Simple as that." Naomi said.

Emily's cute smile disappears from her face.

"It shouldn't have happened, but I would do it again if I had the chance." Naomi finishes.

Big mistake from Naomi, as Emily slaps the blonde with excessive force, then drops her own bombshell.

"You know Naomi I give up, I really do. I was actually starting to see you in a different light, then you say something as daft as that." "Well I've got news for you!" "I'm seeing someone, that Alicia girl you met earlier, she's my girlfriend." "Deal with it, because me and you – we're finished!" Emily says, as she shuts the bathroom door.

Naomi tries to follow her as quickly as possible down the stairs, but is about to see the statement for proof, as Emily grabs hold of Alicia's waist and kisses her right infront of a devastated Naomi.

"Come on; let's go back to your place?" Emily suggests.

With that, the pair head back to Alicia's apartment. Emily only had one thing on her mind, that was to get Alicia naked and into bed.

As the party concludes and everyone leaves, Emily is all over Alicia at her apartment, not showing any remorse for her actions. Meanwhile, Naomi is clearing up and sees a picture that she framed of her and Emily in happier times.

Inside the back of the frame is the following message that Emily left.

"_**You are my lobster; I love you more than cheese!"**_

Tears start rolling down her cheek excessively, as she throws the frame across the kitchen. She grabs a lighter and burns the picture, before curling up in a ball in a corner and bursts into tears.

This was it, this was the end for Naomi and Emily….surely there was no way back now.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naomi starts to deal with life after Emily**


	19. Moving On & Making Amends

**Chapter 19**

It has been two long weeks since Emily and Naomi's latest falling out, and it seemed like the spark had gone. Seeing Emily all over Alicia at the party had left Naomi devastated, but had told her that the redhead had moved on and she had to get on with it. In the next fortnight, Emily spent more and more time at Alicia's, which was even starting to irk Katie off a little bit, especially as the Fitch family were going through difficult financial times. Emily and Naomi were in the same politics class at Roundsview, but neither spoke to one another at all. For now, Naomi didn't see Emily as a priority; it was time to clear up some other home truths that had affected others last year.

First up, she made an effort to sort things out with Pandora, who was still struggling to come to terms with Thomas's betrayal earlier in the year. Naomi was nervous when she approached Pandora's cosy house, but a newfound confidence had been installed in her since her German summer expedition, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She rang the doorbell and Pandora opened the door, looking a bit perplexed if anything.

"Hi Panda, can we talk?" Naomi suggested.

"What do you want?" Panda responded quickly, she didn't seem like she was up for talking.

"I came to sort out our differences, can I come in?" Naomi asked.

Pandora gave it some thought, but she couldn't hate Naomi too much. After all, as she still wasn't on speaking terms with Effy and Emily had gone AWOL, she needed all the support she could get. The pair went into the living room; Naomi lit up a cigarette, and offered Pandora one, who accepted her offer surprisingly.

"Didn't realise you smoked?" Naomi said, taking a puff from her fag.

"Helps cure the pain." Pandora responded.

There was an uneasy silence which Naomi was keen to break.

"Panda, I'm sorry about what I did with Thomas. It was wrong and I regret it. It was a pity shag, nothing more." Naomi said.

"It's fine." Pandora replied, still looking a bit cheesed off.

"You have every right to be angry with me still. I just want you to know how sorry I am." Naomi said, finishing off the remains of her fag and stubbing it in a discarded ashtray. She got upto leave.

As she did, Pandora asked her a straight question.

"What do you do when someone you love really fucks you over?" Pandora said.

Naomi takes a deep breath; after all, she was in a similar situation.

"You must try to stop loving them, whatever it takes." Naomi suggested.

"Is that possible?" Pandora asked.

Naomi sighed, but gave Pandora a surprising answer.

"Yeah, otherwise you would look pretty stupid. Pandora, Thomas is a tit for what he's done. Not just with me, but the other slag he slept with." "You have to try and move on, it's what I'm doing." Naomi said.

"Can I move on?" Pandora doubted.

"Of course you can Panda. You may be a bit crazy, but compared to some of us, you are sweet and endearing. I actually envy you sometimes, because you believe in stuff which I never think is possible." Naomi said.

"Thanks." Pandora said, raising a smile towards Naomi.

Naomi grinned back and left. She'd sorted things out with Pandora; next up was a trip to prison.

James Cook had owed up to giving the MDMA to Sophia and was also charged for beating the shit out of a random bloke infront of 67 witnesses at another summer bash. He is serving a six-week sentence in jail for his actions, and has requested a visit from Naomi. Cook is in the tenth day on his sentence, and it looks like prison is starting to get the better of him. His relationship with Naomi has always been a stormy and tempestuous one, but it was one that deep down was full of care and appreciation for the lifestyles they both lived. Cook arrives for the visiting period and sees Naomi looking pretty waiting for him. Naomi takes a brief look around to see some of the other scruffy gits that are around prison, either prisoners or visitors. The greeting between the pair is one of humour, if a bit tense.

"You must enjoy it in jail? Getting up and close with the boys!" Naomi smirked.

"Yeah, rugby-tackling in the five-a-side games…." Cook smiled back.

"Then, the evenings are dominated by bumming in the showers!" Naomi finished off his sentence for him.

Naomi then cut to the chase.

"When did you ever get sorry for yourself Cook? I thought you were stronger than this?" Naomi suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it was time to face up to my consequences. At least I haven't committed the worst offence in here." Cook said, still trying to see the positives.

"Give me some examples?" Naomi said.

"One of the lads injured his best friend with a Phillips screwdriver! Another threw his brother off the back of a lorry!" Cook said.

"Geez, this town is full of shit!" Naomi smiled.

Cook knows what Naomi must be going through. In the next 30 minutes, they continue to chat and open up to one another. Naomi is delighted she has someone else she can confide in. They don't bring up Emily or Effy in the conversation, as it simply puts too much pain to them. As the bell goes for visiting time to finish, Naomi gives Cook some final words of encouragement.

"Stay strong Cook, you are hardest person I know and a lot sweeter than most people give you credit for." Naomi said.

"Fuck you!" Cook cheekily responded.

"Fuck you right back!" Naomi replied, nudging Cook in the shoulder before leaving. Before she disappeared from view, the blonde turns to Cook again, gives him a friendly wink and departs.

As sunset dawns on a glorious, if chilly late January day in Bristol, Naomi is set for home. She has arranged to meet Effy and Freddie in Oceania for another crazy night out, full of shots, dancing and tons of weed. As she turns the corner to reach her address, she spots a girl sitting on her own, looking like she's going to freeze at a distant vision of the town. Naomi quickly realises its Katie. Pandora and Cook may have Naomi onside now, but surely, Katie will not go in the same direction. Naomi heads over, what's to lose. At the end of the day, Katie is only going to hate her more, nothing to gain. She sits down, next to Katie, though with a bit of distance between them. Katie looks at her; she has just received some life-changing news and wishes Naomi wasn't near her. However, she needs to confide in someone, maybe 'the stuck-up cow' is the face she needs to see.

"What do you want bitch?" Katie says.

Naomi secretly smiles; she knows that this greeting was more than likely.

"Not bad moody cow, what about you?" Naomi says returning the favour.

"Oh disastrous….I'm having a pig of a time and to top it off, some lesbian bitch wants to talk!" Katie replies.

"What's the matter?" Naomi asks.

"You so do not want to fucking know." Katie responds quickly, she has clearly been crying, with mascara all down her cheeks.

"Try me; I'm in one of those helpful moods today?" Naomi said.

"My sister's gone fully loop-de-loop, my Dad's a fucking prick, my mum's just pushes me away all the time and I've just been to the doctors…and….." Katie pauses.

"What?" Naomi says.

"I can't have children….they told me there's nothing they can do…" Katie says her face turning away from Naomi.

Naomi puts her left hand on Katie's shoulder….then asks why Katie has just told her this, in reference to what had happened the previous summer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" "I expected you to have left me with bruised and bloodied by now!" Naomi said.

"Life is too short Naomi. I know you only did it, because I came at you. I understand…." Katie said, wiping some more tears away.

"You mean that…." Naomi said, looking very confused.

She looks even more confused when Katie pulls her in for a hug!

"Thanks for listening; Ems is an idiot for not sorting things out with you." Katie says during the long, tight embrace.

"I was the idiot, but I'm moving on…" Naomi said.

They pull away, and then Naomi makes a suggestion which might make Katie feel better.

"Come on, you need a night out! Come back to mine for a hot shower, a Chinese takeaway, then we're off to Oceania." Naomi suggested.

"Us two clubbing! I thought I might have seen a pig in the sky first! Katie says, as Naomi offers her right hand to pull her up, which Katie accepts without any hesitation.

"Hey! Don't push it. We might meet Freddie and Effy there?" Naomi said.

Katie releases her hand from Naomi's grip; she doesn't want to walk hand-in-hand with her former nemesis. However, she seems pleased that Naomi and she are at least making an effort to get on, despite all the previous distasteful history.

"Come on, let's get smashed!" Katie shouts out down the street as the pair head back to Naomi's.

So, Naomi was really making amends with people. However, the next target on the list could be much harder, to try and at least patch up the differences between her and Emily.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily receives a tempting offer of a new start**


	20. The Fitch Spring BBQ

**Chapter 20**

_**Apologises for the lack of recent updates, I've been thinking of where I take this fanfiction next. Anyway, this is another dark chapter for 'Naomily,' but I can promise you that things will get better real soon….**_

_**Keep reading and thanks for the reviews from those who have made comments so far.**_

Naomi may have sorted out her differences with Pandora and Cook and found an unlikely alee in Katie, but sorting out the problems with Emily was going to be a real problem, especially as the redhead was not in very forgiving mood.

As the cold winter was replaced by the warmer spring, Emily was spending more and more time at Alicia's, even starting to alienate her family. Alicia was off to Spain for a year, to do a work placement and it was clear that she wanted to keep Emily with her throughout. It was a sunny Wednesday morning and Emily had popped around for a coffee and a sandwich. She wouldn't have Alicia for company for a while, as she was off on a 2-week family holiday to Italy, much to the frustration of both associations.

"I'm really going to miss you; I wish you were coming with me." Alicia said.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Emily said, sipping her hot coffee.

"But, I don't want to fuck up my A Levels, especially if I do ever go to Uni…." Emily continued.

"Do I gather then that you won't be going in September then?" Alicia enquired.

"No, I'm going travelling, well it was meant to be Mexico….but now I'm not so sure…." Emily said.

Alicia stuns Emily with an unexpected proposal.

"Spain? Come to Spain with me for a year….it will be great!" Alicia said, getting excited.

Emily laughed, she didn't think Alicia was that serious, but when she looked at her face, she quickly cottoned on to Alicia's plan.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Emily responded.

"Of course I am. I mean, I have my work placement to do in Barcelona, but we can go sightseeing, go clubbing every night – I'd make love to you on the beach every day. Isn't that what you want?" Alicia said.

Emily thought about Alicia's proposal, for about two seconds.

"Okay, let's do it!" Emily said, pulling Alicia in for a long, caring hug and a couple of quick kisses.

Emily wanted to stay, but her presence was needed at the annual Fitch Spring BBQ, it was time to see the family for the first time in ten days!

She held onto Alicia for at least another five minutes, before saying an emotional goodbye. With Alicia out of the picture and in Milan for a fortnight, how could Emily live without her? The redhead was hoping for a quiet couple of weeks out of the limelight, but she was going to be sadly mistaken if she thought of that. The first drama was only a few hours away….

With Rob and Jenna back on track after recent money problems, which had seen Rob lose the family gym, the Fitch family were happy to all be reunited in the same place. Rob was inviting his friend from his new role at Virgin Active, and Jenna had a couple of her colleagues from the salon around for the BBQ. Emily was left in charge of inviting her friends, so that meant invites for Pandora, JJ, Effy, Freddie and Thomas. Cook was in jail, and Naomi was not welcome, certainly by Emily anyway.

The BBQ began in a quiet, friendly fashion. JJ and James Fitch seemed more interested in squirting each other with water pistols, whilst Thomas was left in charge of cooking the burgers alongside Rob. Katie was chilling with Pandora on some deckchairs, with Emily reflecting on not having Alicia around. Seconds later, she wasn't impressed by who Effy and Freddie had bought with them.

"Hi Emily, we bought lots of booze and a top-up on sausages too!" Effy said, with Freddie and Naomi alongside her.

"Bonkers, I fancy a kebab!" Pandora shouted, snatching the sausages off Freddie and running them over towards Rob at the BBQ.

"Why did you bring that bitch with you?" Emily exclaimed, pointing a finger at Naomi.

"Emily, if Naomi isn't welcome, then Effy and I fuck off too, she's our friend and we bought her here, your choice?" Freddie said, clearly laying down the law.

Emily turned to Katie, who wanted Naomi to be part of the group.

"Come on Ems, Naomi wants to be here, let it go!" Katie said, her reaction really taking Emily aback.

Emily relented, but she vowed not to speak to Naomi.

As the sun started to set, the BBQ had gone by without any hassle whatsoever, though Emily's face was a miserable as a rainy day. Seeing Naomi and Katie chatting away as if nothing had happened made her even angrier. She wished she was at Bristol Airport, with Alicia, not stuck at this lousy affair. Naomi disappeared to grab some more booze out of the Fitch fridge, and there was plenty of it. As she got some cider and white wine out of the fridge and closed the door, Emily was there. Naomi attempted to be civil, but it was no use.

"Alright Em, this is a great BBQ!" Naomi said.

"So, you fucking turned my sister, but you will never turn me." Emily muttered.

Naomi sighed and got straight to the point.

"Listen Emily, you could be a least more civil to me. I have tried my hardest and if Katie can forgive me, then surely you can too…." Naomi said.

"I'll pay you £1000 to fuck off, piss off out of my life and away from Bristol!" Emily said.

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, Emily trying to pay her to leave town. What crazy planet was she on?

"You're bribing me! You dirty cow!" Naomi shouted, pouring a full jug of orange juice over Emily's head! "I never want to talk to you, or see you again! She shouted her voice full of anger and shock.

Before Emily could respond, Naomi took the booze she had collected, vanished from the scene and left the BBQ feeling even more hurt and betrayed than ever….how could Emily think of her so low but to pay her off….

Emily headed for the shower to get the juice out of the hair. Naomi's reaction may have been unkind, but it was probably deserved. Emily broke down in the shower and as streaming hot water rolled down her naked, bare body, it quickly dawned that what she had suggested was absolutely ridiculous.

Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet, before things spiralled totally out of control…..

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily has a horrific experience that she won't forget.**


	21. A Night That Emily Won't Forget

**Chapter 21**

_**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been so busy of late, but here is the next chapter and a shocking chapter for Emily which ends with a terrible experience…..**_

News of Emily's departure for Spain after the summer holidays had spread like wildfire. Despite doubting her commitment towards Alicia, Katie was happy that her sister was heading off for a new life, full of bliss of unhappiness. When Naomi found out from Katie, she put on a front, pretending not to care after the previous stunt that Emily had pulled on.

With the Easter break looming, Emily decided on arranging a night out with the gang. However, it would be minus Naomi for obvious reasons, Cook: Who was now on the run from the cops having escaped jail and Effy, who had been admitted to a psychiatric ward, after going fully loop-de-loop!

Emily, Katie, JJ, Freddie, Pandora and Thomas headed in the direction of the Fishponds Tavern and it wasn't long before the tequila shots were being downed at an excessive rate. That was except Freddie, who still pining for the ill Effy. Emily's words of comfort were not going to help him, when they both emerged from separate toilets.

"Come on Freds, cheer up, it could be worse." Emily suggested.

"What do you mean? Seriously, Emily, how could it not be worse?" Freddie replied sternly.

"Look Freddie, I'm sorry for what's happened to Effy, but you've got to move on. She's gone fully loop-de-loop! To be honest, she was a fruit bowl that was seriously going to explode sooner rather than later. You're best to move on and forget about her." Emily suggested

This irritated Freddie even more. Emily and Effy weren't exactly the closest of people, but this felt like sharpening the knife and really turning the screw.

"Like you and Naomi?" Freddie hinted.

"I'm just trying to be a friend Freddie. Snap out of it before she kicks the shit totally out of you, because she will." Emily hinted.

This time, Freddie really lost his temper; grabbed Emily's top and pushed her against the wall.

"No-one tells me what to do with my fucking life! Stay out of my business, and stop destroying others you selfish slag!"

Emily looked horrified, was this really what Freddie was capable of….Freddie released his grip and then gave Emily a stark warning.

"Watch out tonight Emily, because you may not enjoy the final act of entertainment!" Freddie shouted, before storming off out of the pub.

Emily was taken aback by his words, but regained composure and headed back to face the others.

"Where's Freddie gone?" JJ enquired.

"He didn't want to stay, still pining for Effy I think." Emily said, gritting her teeth at her latest confrontation.

"Well we all knew that Effy was a virus waiting to happen!" Pandora said, in her usual kooky fashion.

There was a brief silence, before a nervous, but charming giggle from the gang. The Freddie incident was soon forgotten, and the remaining five continued to drink away the rest of the night.

As midnight approached and the pub called for last orders, Emily suggested they should continue the party marathon going at one of the local nightclubs. Pandora decided enough was enough and headed home in a taxi, but JJ, Thomas and Katie all thought it was a great idea and would go with Emily, maybe to get lucky in the case of the former three. However, Emily was looking the worst for wear….and she went to the toilets again to throw up violently. It was crystal clear that she had too much tequila and red rosé wine. Never a great idea to mix your drinks….

Unaware of Emily's whereabouts, and thinking that she may have made a head start, JJ, Thomas and Katie headed for the nightclub, though Katie left Em a quick text message:

"_**Headed to Groove with the lads, see you outside sis. Xxxx Kat" **_

Emily dusted herself down, checked her phone to read the message and ran out of the pub, dashing as quickly as she could to catch up with the others.

She nearly arrived at the destination, when she headed for a dark alleyway, when an masked stranger came up from behind and asked her a simple question.

"Hello darling, do you have your phone?" The stranger said.

"No, who's asking…." Emily said her head still faced backwards to the masked individual, still trying to reach Groove at redneck speed. At this moment, the stranger jumped on Emily, ransacked her pockets and stole her phone, handbag and money, pushing Emily's face hard to the ground.

Emily was screaming out loud, but the cries for help weren't heard by anyone. Katie, JJ and Thomas had already entered the club. The stranger ran off, leaving Emily conscious, but clearly dazed and stunned. Emily somehow managed to climb up to her feet, her nose was bleeding horrifically. Luckily, her house was around the corner, so she didn't have far to go. She scrambled for her key, which was in her trouser pocket, that hadn't been attacked by the stranger. She stormed in, slammed the front door shut and as the blood dropped onto the laminate floor and burst into tears.

Rob and Jenna were woken up by the noise and rushed downstairs to see Emily in a state that they'd never ever seen her before. She had been attacked and all confidence had been shattered.

Who had been responsible for the attack though? Was it just a stranger, or closer to home? Freddie? Naomi? Cook?

The aftermath will be revealed soon….

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily struggles to deal with the aftermath, who is Emily going to turn to in her hour of need…..**


	22. Attack Aftermath

**Chapter 22**

_**Once again, I apologise for the lack of updates. I move into my new place on Sunday for my second year at Uni – hope to get this story finished in the next fortnight.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has commented, subscribed and favoured this story so far, this is an emotional chapter.**_

After going to the hospital for an examination on her injuries and giving the police a statement on what she remembered, Emily dropped asleep on the couch. Katie had crept in whilst the rest of her family were at the hospital, she had no idea until the next morning of what had actually happened to Emily. Of course, when Rob told her, neither Emily, nor Jenna were impressed that Katie had gone off with the others and not waited up for her sister. Luckily, Emily's injuries had been restricted to a broken nose and a couple of chipped teeth.

A week afterwards and Emily has barricaded herself in the twin's bedroom. Katie is sleeping on the sofa, which shows how much hurt Emily is feeling. Emily has barely left the bedroom, except for the occasional shower and Jenna is getting really concerned about her state of health. Also, no-one seems to have shown any care and support for Emily when it came to her friends. Both Pandora and JJ found out what happened, but neither had made the courtesy or effort of what had happened to Emily. Freddie had disappeared into oblivion, and Thomas was too busy dealing with his own family issues.

Another individual who had no idea what had happened was Naomi. She had no clue what had happened, and the lack of attendance that Emily had recently been showing had been put down to ignorance. Besides, they had now become ridiculously distant, but that was bound to change. On the penultimate day of term, Naomi turns up at a local café to collect her traditional latte that she loved to have, to help her through the bedlam of another day. With the corner of her eye, Naomi spotted Katie, sitting alone with a coffee and a croissant, looking totally zoned out of it. Naomi asked the waiter to bring her latte over, it was time to find out what was the latest drama in the screwed up life of Katie Fucking Fitch!

"Katie, are you ok?" Naomi said, sitting down opposite Katie.

Katie wiped a couple of tears from her cheek, and denied that anything was wrong.

"I'm fine, just…" Katie stuttered on her words.

As Naomi's steaming latte arrived on the table, Katie was about to open up. Maybe Naomi was the individual that Emily needed the most.

"OK Katie, what's going on? I've never seen you like this, not even when you told me you couldn't have kids." Naomi said.

Katie was clearly struggling to keep her composure. The recent events on her family had firmly taken their toll.

"It's Emily; I don't know what to do." Katie said.

"Katie, Emily's a bitch, everyone knows that. If she wants to fuck up her A Levels, it's her choice." Naomi said, unaware of the bombshell that Katie was about to drop on her.

"Emily was attacked last week." Katie said, rather casually.

Naomi was stunned; she never expected those words to come out of Katie's gob.

"What happened?" Naomi responded looking lost for words.

"I don't fucking know Naomi. We went out clubbing to celebrate her move away to Spain…." Katie said.

"Hang on, Spain. Katie, what is Emily doing?" Naomi replied, now looking really concerned.

"She's screwing off to Barcelona with Alicia. She hates us and wants to move on!" Katie said.

"So? Carry on with what happened." Naomi said.

"Ems was pissed; we went off without her, presuming she would catch us up. Then, apparently, some random just jumped her. That's what she said anyway." Katie finished.

"That might explain then why JJ is really getting locked on this week then." Naomi said.

"Yeah I guess." "And of course, my fucking family is blaming me." "I'm sleeping on a sofa, might as well be a cardboard box!" Katie continued, as the tears carried on streaming down her face.

Generally, Naomi felt sick about what she had been told and months earlier, she probably would have told Katie to fuck off. However, this was a new Naomi. She cupped her hand onto Katie's cheek and helped wipe the tears away. Emily's wellbeing was more important now than any hatred, but it was Katie's problems that Naomi wanted to sort out first.

The pair skipped college; well most people seemed to nowadays. Naomi treated Katie to a nice lunch in a steakhouse restaurant, and even concluded with the pair going swimming down at the water park. Definitely, she had managed to lift her spirits at least. Approaching for home, Naomi gave Katie some flowers she had picked up for Emily earlier. Despite what had happened, she still couldn't bear to see Emily. She then made Katie another offer.

"If your family continues to give you grief, then come and stay with me for a while." Naomi suggested.

"Do you get lonely in that flat?" Katie asked.

"A lot of the time, yes, the offer is there if you want to." Naomi finished.

Katie said nothing and instead kissed Naomi on the cheek.

"Thanks for today blonde bitch, and don't worry, I'll pass the flowers onto Emily." Katie said.

"No problem Miss. Fucking Fitch!" Naomi shouted, before heading for home.

When she got in, Katie went straight upstairs and burst into the twins shared room. Emily was in the bathroom and was horrified to see the door open when she returned; it was time for Katie to set the record straight.

"Get out before I scream!" shouted Emily.

"Ems, I'm sorry, but you've got to let it go, this is eating you up." Katie suggested.

"No, why should I? There's only one place I want to be at the moment, and that's with Alicia." Emily continued.

"God, you are such a selfish fucking cow. Has she contacted you since she left, NO?" Katie said.

"Exactly, and these are from Naomi." Katie carried on, handing Emily a nice set of flowers that Naomi had picked up earlier.

"Now are you going to stop being a fucking bitch, or are you going to continue alienating yourself. People do care about you Em, stop pushing us all away!" Katie said, before slamming the door in Emily's face and heading downstairs to watch a DVD.

Emily broke down again, but this time, Katie's words had really hit home. OK, she was fucking Alicia, and she was enjoying her company, but in reality, there was only one person for her. It was time to hope that she could still be her friend in need at this hour.

Emily got changed, and with Katie occupied watching 'Runaway Bride,' Jenna asleep and Rob working late at Virgin Active, Emily managed to slip out without anyone noticing. She got on her mophead and drove off. Where was she heading?

The time was approaching midnight and Naomi was watching Desperate Housewives, with another bottle of Pinot Grigio. The living room looked a tip; she was lonely and was desperate for Gina to return sooner than she could. At least, it would be decent company.

Naomi got a ring on her doorbell. Initially, she ignored it, thinking it would probably be kids having their usual fun. When it went the second time, she started getting angry, got up from her slouchy position on the messy couch and went to investigate.

"Alright alright, I heard you the first fucking time. Jesus, do I get any….?" Naomi said, her speech interrupted when she opened the door to see an unexpected face.

"Hi Naomi, I really need to talk to you. Please?" Emily said.

"What do you want?" Naomi said, pretending not to care.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared." Emily wailed, breaking down infront of Naomi.

The blonde dropped the act, and grabbed hold of Emily, taking her into a nice, long hug. Emily used Naomi's shoulder as leverage for the tears to overflow.

"Hey hey, it's okay; it's going to be okay." Naomi said, in the middle of the embrace, kissing Emily on the forehead.

Emily thought: "It's nice to feel her on my body again!"

Where would this lead?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emily and Naomi have a heart-to-heart**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed….**


	23. Emily And Naomi Clear The Air

**Chapter 23**

_**Again, apologises for the lack of recent updates. Of course, I move into my new flat and struggle to pick up an internet connection. Hopefully that's sorted now and I can finish this story off soon. Thanks to those who are favouring and reviewing the story as I go on.**_

Emily perched herself on Naomi's couch, whilst Naomi makes two steaming mugs of tea. Emily had broken through towards her. At the time when she needed Alicia the most, she was being a bitch and wasn't answering her phone. Consequently, despite all the recent bitter and acrimonious history, Emily needed Naomi by her side, preferably in bed. For now, a heart-to-heart was all that she needed and she was ready to open up to Naomi.

"Here, drink this." Naomi said, passing Emily her tea.

Emily slurped her tea; it was so hot that it nearly burnt her mouth. Now, she was ready to tell all to Naomi. Naomi sat down next to Emily, slightly awkwardly due to their past.

"Thanks for the flowers by the way, it was sweet of you." Emily said, placing her mug down on a coaster, noticing that Naomi's coffee table was looking rather messy. She looked at Naomi, who shrugged her shoulders and produced an unflagging response.

"I'm too lazy to do it!" Naomi responded, but it managed to produce a small smile on Emily's face, the first time anyone had managed that on her for over two weeks.

"So, what happened?" Naomi questioned.

Emily took a deep breath; it was time to remember the worst experience of her life.

"_**We went out to celebrate my move to Spain, and I know Katie told you by the way about that." "Anyway, they left the pub without me, so I had to walk to the nightclub on my own, and got jumped on. That's the shorter version anyway."**_

"Oh my god, you poor thing" Naomi replied, placing her left hand on Emily's shoulder that was freezing cold.

Emily took Naomi's hand and felt the need to apologize for the recent events between the former couple.

"Naomi, I'm sorry for how I've behaved of late. I've been a total jerk towards you, and well…. sorry." Emily said, wiping back some tears.

"Apology accepted, just don't try those bribery tactics again!" Naomi joked.

"Bet you won't get that generous offer again?" Emily joked back.

There was a rough silence between the pair, before Emily confessed that she wanted to see more of Naomi in the morning.

"Naomi, I don't want to go home tonight. I feel locked-on at home, can I stay in the spare room?" Emily suggested.

"Of course you can Ems, just don't snore okay!" Naomi replied.

"I don't fucking snore!" Emily responded, jabbing Naomi in the ribs.

"Oh yes, you do." Naomi said, jabbing Naomi back.

"Well, I think you are tickly!" Emily said, pushing Naomi into a laying down position.

Naomi couldn't stop giggling, as Emily tickled her. It was something that Emily loved doing before they started making love before. This time, it couldn't go any further. Emily paused to take a look at Naomi, heartbeats were racing, breathing was getting heavier, it was crystal clear that they both wanted to kiss each other so badly. Before Emily could make the move that would have led to a steamy night of passion, Naomi didn't want things to get out of hand, and reminded Emily of her commitment towards Alicia.

"Ems, we should leave it, before it gets out of hand." Naomi suggested.

"What?" Emily said, clambering off Naomi.

"Emily, you are vulnerable at the moment, and you love her, do you?" Naomi asked.

"Right, is that what you think?" Emily replied, a bit bluntly for Naomi's liking.

"I know you'd regret it in the morning, I know you too well." Naomi said.

"Of course you do." Emily sighed, realising that Naomi was right.

"And yes, I do love her, in answer to your previous question." She continued.

"Just don't shut me out again, okay? Best friends?" Naomi suggested.

"Best friends." Emily replied, as Naomi kissed her on the forehead. Emily laid her face underneath Naomi's neck; at least they were on speaking terms again.

After a nice sleep, Emily stirred the next morning to see Naomi's shadow above her.

"Morning, I made you breakfast, and you could do with some decent food!" Naomi said.

Emily looked at the tray; it certainly would whet anyone's appetite. Sausages, tomatoes, scrambled egg, two sides of bacon, four slices of toast and a large jar of coffee.

"You expect me to eat all of that?" Emily said.

"Yep, appreciate it." Naomi replied.

Emily started tucking into the juicy breakfast. It was delicious; it was nice to feel Naomi's wonderful cooking. In fact, this was a real loving gesture.

"Are you going to be here later on?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, at least until this evening, is that okay?" Emily responded, her mouth full of bacon.

"Of course it is, I'll see you later." Naomi said, kissing Emily's forehead again and exiting out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily said.

"Oh, I have a Sociology assignment to give in at college, and I promised to meet Pandora for lunch. I'll be back in about two hours." Naomi said, giving Emily a cheeky wink as she left.

Naomi's breakfast had stuffed Emily's stomach mega full and after a bit more sleep, and a lovely shower, she felt totally refreshed again. However, she wanted more than this appreciative friendship from Naomi, so it was time to up the stakes.

Naomi returned home slightly earlier than anticipated, Pandora had cancelled their lunch date, as she was feeling under the weather. Emily was in the kitchen, pouring a glass of apple juice, but she was only wearing a towel, as she'd deliberately exited the shower only moments earlier.

"You're back early?" Emily said.

"Yeah, Panda's ill, so just grabbed a salad on my way back." Naomi said

"I texted Katie, told her I wouldn't be home till later." Emily said.

"Okay, but I'd suggest you put some clothes on?" Naomi replied, unable to help looking at Emily in just a towel.

"Nah, how about I don't" Emily said, in a sly and attractive voice. She dropped her damp towel to the kitchen floor and was now standing naked, across the hallway from Naomi. What would Naomi do next?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Can Naomi resist Emily's tempting body!**

_**Reviews and comments appreciated!**_


	24. Naomi Gives Into Irresistible Temptation

**Chapter 24**

**WARNING: A predictable follow-up from the previous chapter, not a great deal of dialogue, a load of passion instead!**

Naomi looked amazed. She never thought she would see Emily like this again; it was a case of not being able to believe her luck. Emily might well be with someone else, but this was something she wanted, she couldn't take not being with Naomi, despite putting on a very decent front.

Naomi wanted to resist Emily's charm, but before she could speak at the sight, Emily walked across and kissed Naomi in the hallway. It was nice, Naomi felt like Emily wanted her again. Emily pulled away to allow Naomi the chance to take it all in. Naomi breathed in, collected her emotions and said something she might regret.

"That was nice Emily, but this isn't right. You've moved on and….." Naomi said.

She was interrupted by Emily putting a finger to her lips and kissing her again, this time slightly longer. She pulled away again, for a matter of two seconds, as Naomi recaptured Emily's lips in the thrones of passion. Emily responded even firmer than ever, pushed Naomi against the wall and kissed Naomi hard, Naomi moving her hands around Emily's neck. Naomi moved away from Emily to interrupt the flow again, much to Emily's sheer frustration.

"Say something." Naomi said.

"Take me to bed Naoms." Emily replied.

That was the end of any unconvincing as far as Naomi was concerned. Emily gently pulled off Naomi's t-shirt which allowed Emily the ability to start digging her fingers into Naomi's shoulders. Naomi took Emily's hand and walked her upstairs towards her room. Hearts were beating faster and as soon as Naomi's bedroom door shut, that was that. Naomi and Emily's lips locked together and stay locked together for an eternity. Naomi pushed Emily onto the soft mattress, smiling as she recaptured Emily's juicy lips. She'd missed this and if anything, Emily was a fucking amazing kisser, better than ever. Soft moans escaped Emily's mouth as she unclipped Naomi's bra in one fell swoop.

"You haven't changed have you?" Emily suggested.

Naomi decided not to answer this remark and instead concentrated on moving down Emily's pure, naked body. She planted slow kisses all over Emily's tits that just craved the action that Naomi was giving. Emily pulled her arms into Naomi's hair, entangling them to make sure that the blonde couldn't pull away, even if she wanted to. Naomi managed to move Emily's legs apart, and started caressing her thighs. Alicia was never as good as Naomi was. The heat was intensifying and Naomi was in control, dropping deep kisses all over Emily's thighs, then she started licking Emily's clit, delivering several broad strokes over it. Emily's moans got louder and louder, as Naomi took a brief pause her interaction and looked into Emily's eyes.

"Yes, do it!" Emily shouted.

That was all the needed encouragement that Naomi needed, as she kissed Emily twice, and then put a finger inside Emily. She was a bit insecure, after all, this hadn't happened in ages, but she began thrusting her finger more and more inside Emily.

"Don't stop, I want you, I need you…." Emily moaned.

Emily was desperate, she wanted Naomi so badly, and it gave Naomi the belief to stick another finger inside Emily. Emily's breathing got heavily and more ragged, as she pushed her breasts against Naomi.

As Emily climaxed, Naomi rolled off her body and lay down next to her.

"I love you, but then, you've always known that." Naomi said.

Emily looked crestfallen, had the reality hit home of what she had just done. If so, it was only for a matter of moments, before she started kissing Naomi's neck attentively. Naomi moved her hands around Emily's beautiful red hair, as Emily rolled on top of Naomi. Emily moved her kissing area towards Naomi sweet, rosy lips once again, kissing her deeper and as fast as she could. This may not have been the most romantic moment between the pair, but neither seemed to care about that. As Naomi continued to tangle her hands around Emily's hair, she broke away from the delicious lips of Emily's and whispered in her earlobe, to try and get her more aroused.

"I want you to go inside me and fuck me!" she whispered.

Emily teased with the blonde's desperation to see the stars and galaxies; instead she focused on moving Naomi's left leg around her waist, kissing her thigh elegantly. Naomi lifted herself to allow the ability to suck on Emily's right breast. Emily pushed her down again, took a deep breath, and then began attacking Naomi's clit. She built a steady rhythm of gentle licking and sucking, and then made her move.

Naomi groaned so loudly that the street five miles down the road could probably hear what was happening. Lucky that her bedroom window was shut then! It was quick, exciting and breathtaking and over almost in a flash. Both girls seemed out of breath, but this wasn't the last of their entertainment for the day.

"You are so beautiful…" said Naomi, as she recovered to kiss Emily gently on the lips three times. They collapsed into sleep for now, but Emily whispered last more thought for Naomi to ponder later on.

"More later on, I'm not finished with you yet!" she said, as sleep beckoned.

Was this the start of something special again, or just a reminder of the good old times?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Alicia returns and forces Emily to make a heartbreaking decision….**


	25. A Heartbreaking Decision

**Chapter 25**

_**Thank you to **__**Lovescott**__** for your kind review with the last chapter. There are still five more chapters to run and there will be plenty more trials and tribulations to come. This chapter sadly will provide heartbreak for 'Naomily,' but it is far from the end.**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

Naomi and Emily carried on from where they left off, fucking each other at least seven more times before the day was out. She spent another night at Naomi's, the first time they had slept together since all the events of the previous summer. However, Emily's world was about to come crashing back to earth, with an unexpected return.

Alicia had been busy enjoying her holiday, and her ignorant attitude towards Emily had driven Emily back into Naomi's arms. However, once she checked her phone and realised how selfish she had been, with Emily having left eight missed calls, it was time to get back in touch. Unfortunately, her efforts were now going to be frustrated, as Emily's phone was on silent when she tried to contact.

The next morning, Emily stirred to find Naomi had disappeared. Where had she'd gone. She slipped out of bed without any clothing and wondered downstairs to see where Naomi had gone. Naomi was making some tea and toast for the pair. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi and started attacking Naomi's neck full of soft kissing.

"Hey, clearly you aren't full of regrets." Naomi said, struggling to resist Emily's intentions.

"Come on babe, I'm not hungry for food, only hungry for you!" Emily said, pulling Naomi around and giving her another juicy kiss.

"Em, one more hour but then you must go." Naomi suggested.

"Why?" Emily said looking slightly horrified at Naomi's suggestion.

Naomi reassured her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Emily, Katie will be getting concerned and knowing Jenna, she will have probably called the police for your whereabouts!" Naomi said.

"Yeah, my mum will start a fight with the phone book, knowing her." Emily smiled.

This made Naomi snigger, and it was the end of any dialogue as the lovers disappeared upstairs to continue their loved-up nest.

Two hours later and Emily sneaked back home, attempting to creep in without anyone noticing where she had been. This was never going to work around an irate Katie, who still was struggling to be forgiven by her parents for leaving Emily alone on 'that night.'

"Where the fuck you have been!" Katie shouted.

"Sorry sis, time flies by when you are having fun, and stop acting jealous." Emily snorted, brushing past Katie.

"I'm not jealous, bitch! By the way, you have a visitor in 'your' bed, loser!" Katie shouted.

"Fuck off Katie!" Emily responded as she opened the door to find a fully-clothed Alicia sitting on Emily's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well Emily, I was expecting a more positive gesture than that. Are you pleased to see me?" Alicia said, looking glum at Emily's lack of expression on her face.

"You weren't there when I needed you the most; I'm surprised you didn't notice…." Emily replied, clearly not in the mood to forgive Alicia.

Alicia got off the bed and went over to Emily, touching her shoulder gently. She leaned in and kissed Emily tentatively.

"Don't do that Alicia!" Emily said regrettably.

"I don't want to be fucked around Emily. I came back to see you, to be with you. I want to go to Barcelona ASAP." Alicia suggested.

"Are you mad? I've got A Levels to concentrate on, I don't need you coming back and screwing things up for me. They are already stuffed as it is." Emily reacted angrily.

Alicia handed Emily an aeroplane ticket to John Lennon airport.

"I'm going at the weekend Emily, set our love nest up. Check the date?" Alicia said.

Emily checked the date, it said September 5th.

"Don't irritate me and being honest, your expression doesn't feel me with much confidence." Alicia said.

Emily sighed, bit her tongue and what was she going to say to Alicia.

"Alicia, I'm coming because I love you and you know that. It's best you go and start like you said, gives me the chance to get these exams out of the way." Emily suggested.

Alicia kissed Emily again, hugged her and disappeared.

_**This is the last we will see of Alicia in this story, though her name will still be mentioned throughout the rest of the remaining chapters.**_

Emily had frozen when the chop had come. She should have told Alicia about her and Naomi and now had committed herself to Alicia. She had little option but to break Naomi's heart, now that Alicia had gone out of the picture for a good while.

Immediately, she got out her phone and texted Naomi.

_**Nay, can we meet in the park later on, say about 5pm? Xxxx Ems**_

Around three minutes later, her phone made a loud vibrating sound.

_**Yeah, see you then lover. Xxxxxxxxxxx Naoms**_

At exactly 5pm, Emily perched herself on the park bench just outside Naomi's house. Naomi arrived ten minutes later, eating a delicious iced bun.

"Sorry I'm late, went to see a man about a dog." Naomi said, kissing Emily on the cheek.

Emily's face failed to change any expression, which got Naomi concerned.

"Babes, what's wrong?" Naomi said, her face frowning now.

"Alicia's back and….." Emily paused.

"You dumped her? Yes! It's the best news I've heard for a long time. Aww Emily, now the path is clear…." Naomi blabbered.

"Naoms, you are doing a Panda!" Emily smiled.

"Sorry!" Naomi said, clenching her hands into Emily's. Emily pulled the gesture away straightaway.

"Naomi yesterday was great, you were great and it was amazing to relieve old times." Emily said.

"However, I love Alicia and I'm going to Barcelona to join her after the exams." Emily continued.

She had just dropped a bombshell that tore Naomi's heart into a million pieces. Just when she thought that Emily was hers again, it was being taken away again.

"Ems, what can she give you that I can't?" Naomi said, struggling to wipe away the tears.

"She can give me security, safety and commitment. I need that, and you can't give that to me, no matter what." Emily suggested.

"But I love you Emily." Naomi said.

Emily nodded, leaned in and kissed Naomi passionately.

"I know you love me Naomi. However, it's not enough, I'm sorry!" Emily said as she got up and left Naomi on the bench, devastated and crestfallen.

Back at home, Emily knew what she had done was cruel. Deep down, it was Naomi who she wanted, but she couldn't have her. Alicia was the better bet for a happier future, but had she just blown it with Naomi for good.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The identity of Emily's attacker is finally revealed….and they are about to be frozen out by the rest of the gang.**


	26. Freddie Falls Out Of Favour

**Chapter 26**

_**Sorry for the lack of updates, my Uni course and problems with the electrics in my new flat has taken up a lot of my spare time. There is no Emily in this chapter and only a brief bit of Naomi, but this directly links up to a dramatic and explosive Chapter 27.**_

_**The identity of Emily's attacker is revealed and the repercussions are going to be huge!**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

Even since attacking Emily for what she had said about Effy on her night out, Freddie McClair had been living a life full of secrets and deception. However, it wasn't going to be long before he was found out and vilified by the gang. First up was James Cook, still running away from the police, but had snuck into Freddie's shed, so Freddie was more than surprised to see his former best friend waiting for him.

"Hey hey, Fredster, long times no see, how's it going?" Cook shouted, as Freddie opened his shed door.

"Cook, what the fuck are you doing here?" Freddie enquired.

"Well pardon me for trying to be nice! I came to see how you were doing?" Cook said, lighting a cigarette in the process.

"Shouldn't the Prison's Majesty Service be looking after you?" Freddie suggested.

"Listen, I did my time, I did enough, they aren't going to find me anyway, the cops couldn't catch a cold." Cook replied forcefully.

"Just go Cook, I don't need this shit. I've got my own shit to sort out." Freddie barked.

"OK, OK, take a chill pill!" Cook retorted, striding past Freddie

Freddie reacted badly to this jibe and grabbed Cook's red t-shirt and flung him against the wall.

"Whoa! Freds, I didn't come looking for aggression. What does the Cookie Monster need to know?" Cook said, trying to defuse the tense situation.

Freddie has bottled his actions up for months, now it was time to confess, but was it to the right person….

"I attacked Emily! She pissed me off, started saying stuff about Eff, so I hurt her. Do you know what Cook, I fucking enjoyed it as well, and she deserved it?" Freddie shouted.

Cook's pleasant mood changed to one of anger. Sure, he and Emily weren't the best of buddies, but no-one deserves it, especially if it would hurt Naomi so much too. Freddie smiled at Cook; he was urging him on to hit him. Cook didn't, he didn't see much point, but there was something else he could do that would hang Freddie out to dry.

"You've fucked it Fredster, and you won't get away with this!" Cook said, storming out of the shed.

Freddie lit a spiff and thought to himself, what Cook could do to harm him….

Cook's revenge was to spread the word of Freddie's actions to JJ and Thomas, who seemed surprised to hear his voice, considering he was meant to be in jail. It all kicked off in the candy convenience place where Thomas and JJ worked.

Thomas had got together with Katie and was helping Katie pick out some jelly babies and liquid sweets for a night in together that the pair had planned later on in the evening. On the other side of the aisle, was Freddie, topping up on Salt & Vinegar crisps for his annoying sister, Karen. Completing the act was Naomi, who after Emily's rejection, was trying to keep a very low-profile of herself. Naomi walked down the aisle as quick as possible, but she couldn't avoid Katie.

"Naomi, I'm sorry to hear about Emily? She's a tit!" Katie said

Naomi sighed, turned round in dark sunglasses to face Katie, and pretended to put on an uncaring attitude.

"Is that meant to be a joke Katie? I can see right through you." Naomi suggested.

"Likewise, when are you ever going to drop that fake smile you always put on?" Katie bated back.

"Only when yours does…." Naomi smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by JJ, who had the day off work, but had popped in to collect his wage slip. His mood changed when he spotted Freddie.

"Frederick McClair! Why did you do it?" JJ snorted.

Katie and Naomi turned around to see a very angry JJ, Thomas sensed trouble and ran to JJ's aid, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm sorry JJ, but things happen for a reason." Freddie said.

"You're not sorry, you were never sorry!" JJ shouted, charging at Freddie, but was intercepted by Thomas.

"Back off JJ, he's not worth it!" Thomas said.

Thomas then turned to Freddie

"I suggest you leave now you fucker, before you get a battering!" Thomas said, angry with Freddie too, though not as furious as JJ.

"Thomas, what is going on?" Katie said, wanting answers from her boyfriend. Naomi lifted up her sunglasses and looked at JJ, who looked on edge of a breakdown. As she went over to try and calm JJ down, Freddie laid down another jibe which exploded JJ past breaking point.

"What a shame JJ, you couldn't hurt a fly! It still proves that you want Emily in your cock!" Freddie shouted.

JJ pushed past Naomi and head butted Freddie to the ground

"You fucking psycho! I am not a psycho! That's for attacking Emily, you fucking fucked-up freak!" JJ shouted, laying punches at Freddie.

Thomas and Naomi managed to haul JJ off a startled Freddie; Katie crept in and spat directly into Freddie's face.

"You are a sick parasite! I will never forgive you for this." Katie said, before leaving the scene.

Freddie got up; Naomi stepped forward and slapped Freddie so forcefully it nearly knocked him out.

"I thought we were friends, I so hope Effy dumps you, wanker!" Naomi said, before she disappears to try and find Katie.

"You are not welcome to hang around with any of us anymore. I suggest you disappear now, before someone does some permanent damage to you." Thomas suggested, still holding back JJ from going for Freddie again.

Freddie's actions has left him well and truly rejected by everyone else. Would Effy give him the support he badly needed to get back on track with his former friends…..?

**NEXT CHAPTER: A final rejection for Freddie means he takes matter into his own hands….and the gang are all in severe danger….**

_**Feel free to add reviews!**_


	27. Freddie's Fiery Revenge

**Chapter 27**

With Effy still recovering from her mental illness, Naomi decides to visit her best friend and see if she could lift Effy's spirits. However, Naomi has also decided that she will tell Effy about what Freddie did, if her boyfriend had not yet been to see her and confess.

"Afternoon sweetheart" Naomi said, winking at Effy

"So, how's the real world?" Effy replied.

"Fine, well I don't know actually?" Naomi said she couldn't hide her image towards Effy.

"Go on, spill the beans…" Effy said.

"Well, me and Emily….we had mind-blowing sex a while back, and then just when I thought I had a chance with her again, she tells me that she doesn't love me. I don't know how to respond now, I feel I'm going mad, but I'm unsure by what type of mad…." Naomi rambled on.

As Naomi was waffling, Effy was looking down at her worn down trainers. Naomi realised that she should just shut up.

"Effy, Eff…." Naomi said, looking a tad concerned.

"You think you are going mad, so you came to see me, to see what a mad person really looks like!" Effy said.

"No, no, no, YES!" Naomi admitted.

"Listen to me very closely Naomi; you have to get in contact with the Master Lord of Albania. He's got my ticket to the cinema!" Effy said.

Naomi looked startled at Effy, and then burst out laughing.

"God, what on earth are they giving you and can I have some?" Naomi enquired.

There was a brief pause, before Naomi moved onto the subject of Freddie.

"Has Freddie been to see you yet?" Naomi asked.

"No, John Foster, my councillor insists I shouldn't see him. It could fuck up my treatment." Effy insisted.

"Effy, there is something you need to know about Freddie and you are so not going to like it." Naomi said.

"OK Naomi, fill me in on my fantastic boyfriend, what has he done?" Effy said.

"Freddie attacked Emily, and left her for dead. Everyone knows and everyone hates him. If you don't believe me, ask Katie, JJ and Thomas." Naomi said, looking a bit scared, in case Effy tried to put up any defence.

Effy didn't say anything. Her and Freddie had been going wrong for a good while now, there was little to say.

"I want you to leave now Naomi, I need some time to think things over." Effy said.

Naomi did what was asked and left Effy behind, but what would Effy do.

As Effy contemplated her future with Freddie, the gang were picking up their A Level results and had agreed to meet up in the Fishponds Tavern for drinks and a celebration. Everyone but Freddie would be welcome, even Cook, despite having been expelled ages ago.

Before this, Naomi had collected her results and was ecstatic with her final grades of AAB. She spots Emily inside a classroom looking at her piece of paper she had opened. Naomi perches in and catches Emily by surprise.

"Hi, what did you get?" Naomi asked, walking across towards Emily.

"BBC, and no, that's not the TV channel!" Emily said.

"You have an appalling sense of humour!" Naomi said which made both of the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

Naomi broke the ice; she didn't plan on seeing anyone tonight, it was best to get ready for her impending move to Goldsmiths.

"Good luck in Barcelona Ems, I hope she makes you happy and gives you what you want." Naomi said, gritting those words through her teeth.

Naomi turns around and heads for the door, when Emily calls out to her.

"Naomi, I'll see you tonight." Emily said.

Naomi turns around and drops the idea she had come up with.

"I'm not going tonight, I just don't want to." Naomi said.

Emily walked across the classroom and kissed Naomi on the cheek.

"I want you there Naomi, it's our final get-together and it will be a night to remember." Emily said.

Naomi smiled at that thought, but did Emily realise that those words would come back to bite the gang later on in the evening.

With no-one else to turn to, Freddie turns up at the crazy house and wants to see Effy. He sneaks in, but Effy has made her mind up, down to further counselling sessions with John Foster.

"Effy, I really have missed you." Freddie said.

"Freddie, I'm going to get to the point straightaway, not to waste any of our time. You're dumped, fuck off!" Effy said.

"Why?" Freddie asked, looking surprised.

"Do you really think that I wasn't going to find out! About what you did to Emily, Naomi filled me in on the details. You made me go mad, and now you are making me mad now!" Effy yelled out.

"You are making me mad, and that's what love is supposed to do." Freddie suggested.

"Fuck off!" Effy shouted again.

Freddie picked up a pen, double-clicked it and stormed off. No-one supported him anymore, and he was seeking revenge on the likes of Cook, Naomi, JJ, Emily and now, Effy. It was time to end it all, but end it for the others too.

As Katie shows off her terrible pool skills and JJ pulls off more card tricks, which get Pandora and Naomi very interested, the gang are getting into the party spirit, totally unaware to the trouble that they were about to get into. Naomi disappeared to the toilets to powder her nose, whilst JJ went to get another round of drinks.

Meanwhile, Freddie has sneaked into the back of the Fishponds Tavern, by climbing over a large wall. He climbed through the open window, which led to the storeroom, and opened a large bottle of tequila. After dousing a couple of shots down, he dropped some tequila on the floor and got out a box of matches form his grey zipper jacket. Freddie strikes the match and drops it on the tequila, igniting the storeroom in a matter of moments. Freddie opens the storeroom door and keeps it open, so the fire can spread as fast as possible.

As the flames spread down the corridor, the gang are oblivious to the danger that Freddie has put them into. Will Naomi, JJ, Pandora, Emily, Thomas, Effy and Katie get out alive…?

**NEXT CHAPTER: As the flames spread, the desperation grows, and one of our favourites is in grave danger….**

**Reviews appreciated!**


	28. Fishponds Fire  Who Will Survive?

**Chapter 28**

**Hi people, I'm so sorry for the lack of update to this fanfiction. I've been crazily busy at Uni, and had little free time to continue. I will do the final three chapters in the next few days, starting with this one. May do another fanfiction involving Naomi and the twins, what do people think?**

**Enjoy, comments appreciated!**

Freddie's revengeful actions have put the gang in grave danger. However, as he turns around in his plan to leave the same route, he bumps into a familiar face, in the form of Cook. Cook can smell the smoke, but the fire has now trapped the lads from the main pub area. Consequently, there is little he can do, except make Freddie pay for what he has just done.

"You won't get away with this you fucking wanker." Cook quietly said.

"Oh yeah Cook, run back to your daddy, it's your best option." Freddie gloated, spitting in Cook's face.

Cook punches Freddie in the stomach, then kicks him in the face and escapes out the back, leaving Freddie motionless and prostrate on the passage floor way.

Out in the main pub area, Katie is playing a round of twin darts with Emily. All of the gang are Abiss to the dire situation they are in. Pandora is on the phone to her mum, who congratulates her on the excellent results she has received.

"Everything okay Panda?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah I just miss my Mum, she's so freaking lucky that she met an Irishman with a brogue! Has anyone seen Naomi?" Pandora enquired.

"I think she's in the ladies." Effy replied.

JJ can smell something and it doesn't smell good either.

"Is it just me or do I smell something is burning?" JJ said.

Seconds later, an explosion from the back rips through the pub, sending JJ crashing to the ground. The rest of the gang have all ducked to miss the explosion, but panic descends. Thomas had been knocked out by the explosion and a scared Emily rushes to his aid.

Screaming and carnage has descended, a wonderful night has turned into a battle to survive.

"Effy, go and call the fire brigade, get some help!" Katie shouted, dragging Effy, who looked like she was about to collapse out of the burning building.

"Cook, help her, please!" Katie continued, spotting Cook outside. Cook felt responsible for not letting the others know, but for now, Effy was his prime concern. Katie went back inside; her concern was to get Emily out safely.

Meanwhile, Naomi had shut herself inside a cubicle in the ladies toilets. She had heard the loud bang, but was unaware of what it was and it was best to wait until the coast of clear. However, would her reluctance be a major regret . . .?

Back to the rescue and Emily was struggling to get Thomas awake. Katie was bellowing out her voice, she needed Emily out of the building. In the meantime, JJ crawled around the smashed beer bottles and found Pandora, clinging onto the underneath of a bar stool. Pandora was shaking; she was going into hypothermic shock.

"Emily, Emily – there's nothing you can do, just leave Thomas, Emily!" Katie screamed.

JJ now had an awful choice to make, as Katie grabbed Emily and pulled her away, bundling her out of the chaos. With Thomas still not responding and Pandora in danger, JJ realised that Pandora was the best bet to get out alive.

Outside, the paramedics and fire brigade were arriving on the scene. Cook had Effy firmly wrapped up in several blankets, whilst Emily and Katie were both outside, coughing massively. Emily had inhaled a lot of smoke.

JJ heroically got Pandora onto his shoulder and with his remaining free left arm, dragged Thomas out of the pub, which now looked like a fiery wreck.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katie said.

"I don't know." JJ replied, as Pandora puked all over him.

"Lovely!" Katie suggested.

Yards away, Emily was breathing into some apparatus, gaining some much-needed oxygen. She realised that Naomi hadn't come out yet.

"Naomi, where's Naomi!" Emily shouted.

Katie heard her and turned back to look at the flames, it dawned on her that Naomi was still in the building. In a desperate attempt, she ran back in to look for Emily's on-off girlfriend.

Naomi had seen the smoke that had been creeping inside the toilet door and opened it to her horror, when she saw the smouldering flames around her.

"Help me, Help! Help! Help! Help me!" Naomi shouted, but it seemed to be to no avail.

Katie scrambled into the pub and heard Naomi's screaming.

"Naomi, I'm coming, it's going to be okay. Just wait for me!" Katie shouted.

As she said that, a piece of wooden material from the pub's ceiling collapsed onto Naomi, flooring her instantly.

"Naomi!" Katie shouted

Outside, a shocked Pandora went with an unconscious Thomas in an ambulance to the hospital. The paramedics confirmed that he had only a 50-50 chance of survival. JJ went over to console a concerned Emily, who was now firmly wrapped up and off the apparatus.

"Do you think you should get checked out?" JJ asked.

"I'm not going until they come out." Emily said, unable to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Out the back, Freddie had stirred after Cook had knocked him out, and he was in a perilous position, just like Katie and Naomi. Katie had bravely run past the several small fires and had pulled Naomi out of the rubble she had been trapped in.

"It's going to be okay, you are going to be fine Naomi." Katie said, kissing Naomi tenderly on the cheek. She lifted Naomi up and with the pub on the verge of collapsing, she realised that time was totally against her, especially if both were going to get out. The only way was around the back. As they neared an emergency exit, they bumped into Freddie, who seemed intent to make sure someone died.

"Ladies, looks like you will burn to a crisp." Freddie said.

"Fuck off Freddie and get out of my fucking way!" Katie shouted.

"If you didn't know, I'm going to kill both of you, and I'm going to enjoy it." Freddie smirked.

Katie head butts Freddie, and it knocks Freddie back into some spirits, which smash onto the ground and catch alight. Freddie now has no chance of survival.

However, just as it seems that Katie and Naomi have managed to escape, the new fire created is all that is needed to send the structure crashing to the ground in a bull of flame.

"Katie, Naomi!" Emily screams, as she wails and collapses in Cook's arms.

So Freddie is dead, but have Katie and Naomi made it out before the pub came crashing down, and will Thomas also pull through? You will have to wait and find out. . .


	29. Can Katie Sort The Differences Out?

_**Finish Uni for Xmas tomorrow. Plan to finish this story next week. Once again, apologises for the lack of updates in recent times.**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

Emily can't bear to look at the ruins of the pub. Katie bravery (or stupidity) as some would see, seemed to be to no avail. Suddenly, Cook spots a figure coming out of the alleyway, with a blond girl on the shoulder.

"Emily, Emily?" Cook said, pointing at what he had just seen.

"Katie, Naomi, Katie, Naomi!" Emily shouted as she ran down to where Katie and Naomi had appeared. Cook and JJ tried to keep up with her athletic speed.

Katie was coughing, but seemed to have escaped unscathed, but Naomi looked rather motionless.

"Is she breathing?" Emily said to the paramedic on the scene.

"She has a pulse, but it's rather weak." The paramedic replied.

Naomi was lifted into the ambulance and Cook insisted to go with Naomi, reasoning with Emily that it was best for a strong person to be by her side.

Emily fell into Katie's arms, as Katie went in another ambulance; she also needed checking up after a lucky escape.

Incredibly, Naomi's injuries were restricted to cracked ribs, cuts, bruises and minor burns to her back. She came round and over the next few days, and everyone went to see her in hospital, except the twins. Katie was keeping a vigil beside a very critical Thomas, so her excuse was very understandable. However, Emily had turned all cold and not seen Naomi; she deliberately moved her focus and attention onto her move to Barcelona with Alicia. Her behaviour was questioned by Cook to a degree, but massively by Katie.

With Thomas needing treatment on his serious injuries and at his interfering mother's request, was going to continue his rehabilitation in a top-class hospital in Paris, Katie started to turn her attention towards Emily and Naomi's relationship. As the Fitches had a final family meal the night before Emily's departure, Katie was biting her tongue with her feelings. However, when the twins were together, with no-one else around, Katie wasn't going to let Emily make the biggest mistake of her life and would speak her mind . . .

"Why are you doing this?" Katie said, as Emily packed her final belongings for the trip, including perfume and passport.

"What?" Emily replied, pretending not to care.

"Come off it Ems, Naomi. Why didn't you see her at the hospital?" Katie said, her voice still sounding a bit hoarse from the fire.

"I had stuff to do, you know?" Emily said.

"Oh pack it in bitch! Your reaction when you thought Naomi and I didn't make it out of the tavern speaks volumes!" Katie replied.

"Fuck off Katie. I love Alicia, and if Naomi and you can't cope with that, tough!" Emily said, as voices were rising.

"And where exactly is Alicia? I mean, Naomi's no saint, but compared to Alicia, she's a goddess!" Katie said.

"Well if you think, maybe you should fuck her then. I bet you'd both love that!" Emily shouted. She didn't mean it, but it came out really badly.

Katie slapped Emily with such force that it floored Emily briefly.

"You fucking selfish cow!" Katie shouted, before grabbing her jacket and storming out.

Katie had two tickets to Australia in her jacket. She had initially got them for her and Thomas. However, with Thomas not around now, they needed some use. Initially, the plan was for her to give the tickets to Emily, to see if it could change her mind. Now, it was Naomi's turn, but Emily's words started to ring around Katie's head as she drove away towards Naomi.

Their relationship had been full of ups-and-downs. I mean, this was the woman who stabbed her, called her all sorts-of-names. Also, this was the woman who had been the most supporting when she found out she couldn't have any kids, the woman who had been there for her very closely in recent months. Maybe, she wanted to see what it was like.

At Naomi's, she was packing as well. Having made a decent recovery, she was going to Goldsmith's in a couple of day's time, to study Art and American Studies at University. She got a ring on her bell, still hoping in the back of her mind that Emily might change her thoughts and decide to start a future together.

She opened the door to find Katie standing infront of her, the first time she'd seen her in two weeks, since Katie rescued her from near certain death in the pub.

"Katie, what can I do for you?" Naomi said.

Having thought over the conflicting emotions and Emily's words, Katie wanted to find out what it was really like. She dipped her head, leaned in and kissed Naomi. Naomi pulled away quickly; she looked totally surprised by Katie actions.

"What was that for?" Naomi said.

"Everything you've done for me and I'm so lonely. In fact, I think we are both lonely." Katie suggested.

Naomi put her hands on Katie's shoulders and removed Katie's jacket from her. She kissed Katie deeply, allowing her tongue to melt on Katie's soft, smooth lips.

Katie pulled away this time, was she teasing Naomi? It was wrong, it felt so wrong, but would she take it to another level?


	30. Excited Emily Prepares To Leave

_**Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews and comments on this story. Chapter 30 was meant to be the final chapter, but I feel there is still enough of a storyline for one more chapter. So, here is the penultimate part of 'True Love Conquers All' Enjoy!**_

Emily finished packing her belongings; she was off to Barcelona the next morning. As she got out her perfume to put away, out fell a book of pictures and sketches she had made in boring, pointless lessons at college. She opened the book with the care and attention it deserved; she hated any creases or marks on her books. Inside was a picture taken of the gang by Effy when they started college. Now look at them, Freddie had attacked her and was dead, Effy had gone nuts, Cook had been in the slammer etc, and it had been one disaster after another.

As she reflected over what had happened and the events of recent months, there was a picture that she found next to some nail varnish. It was a photo of her, Naomi and Katie, way back at Panda's pyjama party. This was happier times, even though Katie was not Naomi's biggest fan at the time. This was before Emily and Naomi shared their first proper fuck. Slow, watery tears dropped down Emily's eyes, onto her cheeks. She couldn't help how she felt, and now it was all gone. Was it too late to change her mind?

Over at Naomi's and Katie and Naomi had moved into the living room area. They were kissing a couple of times, but nothing too serious. Both were a bit nervous with where this might head. Naomi decided to take matters into her own hands and kissed Katie hard and furiously, which made Katie make a clench noise inside her throat. She liked it, but pulled away quickly. This wasn't right, however hurt both might be feeling.

"I don't understand Katie, one minute you want to kiss, and the next you aren't sure. Make your mind up." Naomi said, looking a tad confused.

Katie sighed and admitted she couldn't go any further;

"I came around with the intention to fuck you Naomi. Its better being honest and I wanted to see what it was like. However, this isn't right, it just feels . . . so wrong." Katie said.

"Why does it feel wrong?" Naomi replied.

"Why the fuck do you think? You love Emily; you still do, despite everything. She's my sister and as much as she's an annoying, stubborn, self-scented bitch, I can't hurt her." Katie said.

"It's too late, she made her bed." Naomi sighed; she'd given up the fight.

"No it's not Naomi and if you team up with me, we can make one final bid to prevent her from making the biggest mistake of her life." Katie said, handing Naomi over the Australia tickets.

"Oh no, I'm not backpacking with you?" Naomi responded, handing the tickets back over.

"Not for you and me, sexless freak, for you and Emily. They were meant for me and Tommo, but he's gone to recover long-term from his injuries. I don't want to see these go to waste. If you tell her that they are from you, it might just win her back." Katie implied.

Naomi snatched the tickets back from Katie, kissed her quickly and fell into her arms.

"Fuck sake, I was getting quite excited that you might want to shag me!" Naomi said cheekily.

"Don't push it Nai, you love someone, I'm not going to ruin that for a mindless fuck." Katie said back.

"We both love people we can't have then." Naomi replied.

"Yep, got that spot on." Katie said, as they dozed off. The next morning was crunch time. . .

Emily placed her bags into the back of a taxi; she didn't want all the emotion to be at the airport with her parents. She bid farewell to Rob and Jenna, who were smiling at their daughter's confidence to go and travel the world, after all that had happened to her.

"You take great care of yourself babycakes. You know where I am if you need me." Jenna said, gripping Emily into a tight hug that almost choked Emily.

Emily pulled away and asked her parents a simple question;

"Where's Katie?" Emily said.

"She couldn't make it, although my belief is that she's probably stuffing her face full of KFC and chocolate, fat bitch!" James Fitch cheekily replied.

"Ow!" James screamed as Jenna clipped him around the ear, but it did bring a smile to Emily's face.

As the cab driver beeped his horn, Emily had one final message for Katie that she wanted her parents to pass on.

"Tell Katie that she is a fat bitch!" Emily said, as she climbed into the taxi and it sped away for its destination of John Lennon airport.

Emily had gone, had Katie and Naomi left it too late for a final reunion. . .

**NEXT & FINAL CHAPTER: It's showdown at John Lennon**


	31. Nervous Naomi Makes Her Final Plea

_**Hello**_

_**This is the final chapter for 'True Love Conquers All,' I hope you like it!**_

Emily arrived at the airport, she texted Alicia to tell her that she was boarding the plane today and would be with her by the evening. As she queued up at the back of the checking in desk, doubts began to creep into her mind. Was she doing the right thing?

Katie was speeding as fast as she could down to the airport, Naomi looking rather tense. Her bags were packed and there was the consolation of a Uni place should Emily reject her.

"Learn to drive dumbass!" shouted an angry motorist as Katie zoomed past at a speed, with which Michael Schumacher would be proud of.

Emily was halfway up the queue, and there were flashbacks in her mind of the events of her fling with Naomi; the fallings-out, the shags, the fun, the trauma. Was it worth throwing it away for a seemingly loveless relationship with Alicia? She got a call her phone, the name dash saying 'Alicia' on her Samsung slide phone. Emily rejected it; she just wanted to be in her own thoughts.

Katie and Naomi arrived at the airport; Katie struggled to get Naomi's over packed suitcase out of the bag of her car.

"For fuck sake, what did you pack in here, a dead body?" Katie said, handing it over to Naomi.

"Come on, we're going to miss her." Katie continued, almost dragging Naomi along by the ear.

They turned up in the arrivals lounge; Naomi took a deep breath as she prepared to pour her little heart out to Emily. Katie ran to find the boarding queue for Emily's Barcelona flight. After a brief struggle to find it, she sped back to Naomi.

"Naomi, follow me!" Katie said, as Naomi struggled to keep up with the pace.

Katie's eyes were better than Naomi and she quickly managed to pick up the sight of her twin, who was falling backwards through the queue, still pondering what to do. As she turned around, her eyes were transfixed on Katie and a forlorn looking Naomi.

"And what the fuck do you want, both of you?" Emily suggested.

"Naomi has something to say to you and it can't wait." Katie said, nudging Naomi in the ribs. Emily faced Naomi, a distance of around fifteen yards between the girls, as Naomi took a deep breath and started waffling.

"I can't help myself Emily, I can't. It's taken so long for me to properly realise what I fucking want and now I know. I know who I want to be with and nothing else matters. I have told you this before, but I was never 100% comfortable with what I was doing. I was scared, terrified because I felt like this for a girl for the first time ever. I did some stupid things, to try and protect myself from being hurt and all it did was make you hate me even more than I could have possibly imagined. Yes, I'm a tit, I've screwed Thomas and you backstabbed me by going off with Alicia. There have been plenty of times when I've just wanted to give up and move on. Sometimes, I felt I deserved better, but I knew that was never going to help me."

Naomi paused to get the plane tickets out of her hand-luggage that Katie had given her the previous night.

"I've got these, tickets for us to go to Australia, one-way tickets. We can do everything together, be happy and fuck on every beach in Oz if you want. I was scared of commitment, because I was trying to deny myself to the way I always felt about you. It's horrible seeing you with someone else, and maybe it was after the fire, I realised that life's too short to cock things up. You have to take the chances you have. If you board that flight to Barcelona, it will break my heart. I will move on, but I don't know how and I don't want to contemplate it. I'd do anything for you. I love you Emily, I love you so much that it is ripping me to pieces."

Emily's eyes started to well up with emotion. Yes, Naomi has told her before that she was in love, and Emily had rejected it, being oblivious and blind to how she ultimately truly felt. Now, Naomi had laid her feelings on the line and it was difficult to resist. Naomi put her beggary face on; it was sort of a final plea to Emily, hoping she'd win the redhead's heart. Emily turned to face Katie, who was encouraging her through expressions to put Naomi out of her misery.

"I'm sorry Naomi." Emily said, as she turned around to the queue, which was getting smaller and smaller.

Naomi couldn't take the rejection anymore or the look on Ems face. Bitterly and devastatingly, she started to go in the other direction towards the exit of the terminal. Katie was left in the middle of the airport; she couldn't believe that her twin was being such a twat.

As Naomi took a deep breath and headed for the airport exit, she got a pat on the back from someone.

"Please Katie, leave me alone." Naomi quietly wept.

"Sorry that I fucking love you too." Emily said, as she forcefully turned Naomi around and pulled her into a deep, juicy kiss. Naomi broke away and went straight into Emily's arms.

"Does this mean that I can come to Australia with you?" Emily enquired.

"Yes of course you can." Naomi smiled, kissing Emily quickly twice, to avoid embarrassment from some shocked passengers to see two girls kissing each other.

"I love you Naomi Campbell." Emily said.

"Why else wouldn't you." Naomi confidentially replied, as they walked hand-in-hand towards the check-in queue for the flight to Brisbane airport, where their romantic quest would begin.

On their way, they passed Katie, Naomi pulled Katie into a long embrace, they'd come so far from the distasteful events of the previous summer.

"Thank you for everything, you've been amazing." Naomi said.

"Glad it's all worked out, you take care of her." Katie said.

Katie reached her hand out towards Emily, who pulled her into a twin embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, and I don't know why." Emily whispered into Katie's earlobe.

"Off you go bitch, before she changes her mind!" Katie replied, as she let go of Emily.

As Katie disappeared back to Bristol, Naomi revealed on the plane the inspiration for Australia.

"Was this your idea?" Emily said, over 25,000ft above the sky.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Katie gave me the tickets. They were meant to be for her and Tommo to go away together." Naomi replied.

"What?" Emily looked shocked.

"Best being honest than lying through your teeth, eh!" Naomi said.

Emily giggled at that response and rested her head on Naomi's shoulder, as Naomi kissed her forehead and the plane disappears out of view.

AND AS FOR ALICIA, SHE GOT STOOD UP BY EMILY, WHO CARES!

THE END

_**Hope you like the happy ending! Well I couldn't give it a sad ending, could I? Thanks you to all of those who have reviewed and favoured this story. I hope to produce some more material, probably some shorter stuff at some other stage.**_

_**Happy New Year everybody!**_


End file.
